


Scars - Sequel to Life Is Beautiful

by BneJovi



Series: Life Is Beautiful [2]
Category: Bon Jovi (Band), Mötley Crüe
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BDSM, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Bondage, Flogging, Kink Discovery, M/M, Master/Pet, Party, Reunion, Teaching, Whipping, make-up sex, playroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BneJovi/pseuds/BneJovi
Summary: A continuation of Life Is Beautiful.Jon travels to California for Nikki's 60th birthday after a tumultuous few months since Nikki's visit.





	1. Chapter 1

Jon opened the mailbox of his Manhattan apartment and saw the large envelope with his name and address done in beautiful calligraphy on the front. Flipping it over he saw the return address and eagerly ripped open the envelope with a smile.

He pulled out an invitation to Nikki’s birthday in early December. Pressing the button to his floor in the private elevator, he waited until the doors closed before holding the card to his nose and inhaling with a small smile. There was a faint waft of a cigar from the back of the invitation where there was a hand-scrawled note.

“Pup, I hope you both can make it. Bring our SD card with you. Nikki x”

Jon opened his calendar on his phone and checked the date and grinned when he saw he was free. He immediately made a note in the allotted weekend to show that he would be busy.

The doors opened to the empty apartment and he threw his keys in the bowl by the door and hung up his jacket. He scoffed to himself when the rebellious thought flicked through his mind that he could have thrown his jacket on the floor if he wanted to. He had no one to answer here.

It had been an interesting time since Nikki’s visit a couple of months ago. He’d gone home to Dorothea that weekend and confessed all; immediately feeling lighter, freer. 

He was thankful that the kids were old enough to understand when he spoke to them all, Steph and Jesse on the phone, to make sure they understood what was happening. Dot packed a few things in silence and took Jake and Romeo out of town for the weekend with her. Her final words to him were “I want you gone by the time I get back.” Jon had taken what he could from the big house, with David’s help, and moved into their Manhattan apartment.

The night Nikki left for home, he’d called Richie. The conversation was pretty much one-sided for a good while, with Jon apologizing for almost every single transgression he could think of over the years. He hadn’t realized he was rambling until Richie’s laughter broke through, a sweet sound he’d missed so badly in the past 5 years, and he said, “Jonny… Jonny… take a breath, brother.”

Jon did that, scrubbing his face with his hand and was surprised at the tears that had fallen unnoticed, then with a sigh, he said, “Rich… I miss you. I love you… too damn much. Do we got it anymore?”

Jon heard Richie sigh and he was pretty sure there was a sniffle or two followed by Richie clearing his throat before he answered softly, “I love you too, baby. Always have. Always will.”

That was enough for the dam to break and they spend the next few hours talking about everything and anything until Jon started falling asleep. They spoke and video chatted every day after that, slowly working their way through the minefield of their lives, repairing the damage that had been done in the preceding years. They had decided to leave their careers as is, waiting for the right moment in time, if ever, for Richie to rejoin the band of brothers.

Jon jogged up the stairs to his bedroom and into the ensuite, stripping off his sweaty jogging gear and dumping it in the hamper. He dialed Richie’s number, completely forgetting the time difference as he set the shower and climbed in under the hot spray. The Bluetooth kicked in and Jon listened to the ringtone as he shampooed his hair.

“‘Lo,” Richie’s sleepy voice came over the speaker, “Baby, it’s so early.” Jon chuckled at the muffled whine.

“I’m sorry, baby,” Jon replied, “I forgot what time it was. Forgive me?”

“Mmm maybe,” Richie mumbled, “Are you in the shower?” The rustle of sheets could be heard over the shower spray.

“Yeah, I’ve been out jogging. I stunk,” Jon chuckled, “Hey, would you like to come to a party with me on the 10th? It’s in your neighbourhood, so I thought I’d come out early for that visit we’ve been planning.”

“No shit, huh?” Richie sounded a little more awake, “Whose party?”

Jon brushed his hand over his scar and he felt a frisson of electricity course through him as he said, “Nikki’s. I just got the invite in the mail.”

“Oh yeah?” Richie’s disembodied voice held a note of surprise, “Didn’t know you were still on his mailing list?”

“Remember I ran into him that weekend?” Jon’s gut swirled nastily at the white lie that he’d just offered up, “He was the one that showed me the error of my ways, so to speak. Made me realise that I had to be honest with myself and everyone involved.” Jon shut off the shower and reached for a towel to dry off with before continuing, “I guess… I guess we made an impression on each other.” Jon dried quickly, grabbed his phone from the dock and moved back to the bedroom, flopping down into the unmade sheets. “So is that a yes?”

“Flick your phone onto video so I can see you,” Richie said. Jon hit the required buttons and Richie’s sleepy face came up on the screen. They smiled at each other for a moment, taking in all the details before Richie spoke again, “That’s better. Now is this a good enough answer for you?” He hit the camera flip button and the vision of Richie’s hand slowly stroking his cock filled his screen.

Jon groaned in appreciation, his own cock springing to life immediately, and he heard Richie chuckle, “Baby, close your mouth. My aim is good but I don’t think I can get it cross country.”

“Mmm that’s a shame,” Jon mumbled as he stroked himself in time with Richie’s, “Only a couple of weeks, baby, then I’m gonna suck you dry.”

The next ten minutes or so was a lewd back and forth of a live feed, both finishing within moments of each other.

****~~** Two Days Before Party **~~****

The jet was on its final approach to LA airspace and Jon’s leg started jumping in anticipation. He was excited and nervous mixed with a healthy dose of trepidation about dropping the truth about his relationship with Nikki on Richie. He knew it needed to be done, especially since his mark can be felt beneath his chest hair that had regrown.

When Dot had seen it, she rolled her eyes and accused him of being a “fucking idiot that’s going through a midlife crisis”. He didn’t bother explaining it to her, but Richie needed to know the details before they stood any chance of moving forward in their relationship again.

Nikki was right, Jon conceded, being honest and taking responsibility for any fallout from his honesty, in every aspect of his life, was liberating.

The jet hit the tarmac with a slight thud, jolting Jon from his thoughts. They taxied to the private terminal and as soon as the seatbelt sign was off, Jon grabbed his carry-all, thanking his staff and hurried out into the chilled evening air. He pulled his jacket closer around him and walked into the hanger.

Richie’s car was waiting in the there out of prying eyes. Jon smiled happily when he saw Richie climb from the car and take a few steps toward him. Jon had a feeling that Richie wanted to do the same as he did; rush into each other’s arms, but instead, they stopped to savour the moment. Without a word being said, Richie opened his arms and Jon took one step and melted against him with a sigh.

Richie kissed Jon’s temple. “It’s good to see you finally, baby,” he whispered, “I’ve missed you.”

Jon pulled back a little to search the older, but the familiar, face. “I’ve missed you too,” Jon replied, “Take me home?”

“Thought you’d never ask,” Richie said with a final squeeze before releasing Jon and pushing him toward the car.

The ride back to Calabasas was spent in easy conversation, stealing glances at each other before Richie reached for Jon’s hand and kissed the back of it. “Thought we’d stay in tonight for dinner,” Richie said, “You know, keep a low profile for a bit. I...I don’t wanna share you tonight Jonny.”

“That’s more than okay,” Jon nodded, “We have a lot to discuss anyway, before Nikki’s party.” He saw the unspoken question flit across Richie’s face but neither of them pursued the matter any further.

Richie drove in his garage not long after and they both waited until the door was closed before exiting the car. Jon made for the connecting door, but Richie grabbed him and hauled him up close. “I’ve been wanting to do this since you called the first time,” he said before dipping his head and claiming Jon’s mouth.

Jon dropped his bag with a dull thunk and wrapped his arms around Richie’s neck, angling his head to deepen the kiss. Stumbling through the doorway and down the small hall they bounced off the walls as their hands grappled at clothes, Jon let out a yelp as his hip caught on a countertop as they passed through the kitchen.

“Hold on, hold on, baby,” Jon pushed at Richie a little, rubbing at the sore spot and laughed, “Just how old are we? I feel like a teenager on a first sleepover again.”

“Five years will get you like that,” Richie grinned wickedly, “Will a hot shower help with that? I can rub it better...along with other body parts to rub.” He tugged on Jon’s hand to the stairs, completely forgetting the bag still in the garage.

“Ugh… your lines haven’t improved over the years, Rich,” Jon grinned but followed the brunette up the stairs willingly, his fingers curling into the back of Richie’s pants pocket.  
At the top of the stairs, Richie turned back to Jon. Jon shivered a little when Richie’s large palm rested in the centre of his chest, his fingers so close to Nikki’s mark, and pushed him back into the bedroom. Jon had found that any touch over it sent his body into overdrive. He often used it to get him over the line, so to speak, when he was alone. It was doing strange things to him at the moment by having his lover’s hand so close to his Master’s mark.

“You okay Jonny?” Richie asked with a small smile, “Your heart is bouncing all around in here.” Richie moved his hand in small circular patterns over Jon’s chest.

Jon gripped Richie’s wrist and stopped him before he got too close. “I guess I’m a little nervous,” Jon huffed, “and excited. Definitely excited.” Jon dragged Richie’s hand down over his belly, a shuddery sigh escaped his lips when he felt Richie’s warmth through his jeans.

“We can take this slowly, Jonny,” Richie said with a smile, “as slow as you want to.”

“Help me remember, Rich,” Jon breathed as he slipped his free hand up around Richie’s neck and into his soft hair cupping the back of his head as he sought out those sweet, soft lips.

Jon took his time rediscovering Richie’s mouth as though he was sipping at the sweetest wine, savouring the headiness of Richie’s palette on the tip of his tongue. He released Richie’s wrist when he felt a gentle squeezing, running his hand up Richie’s arm.

He searched for the partially undone buttons of his shirt and finished the job, exposing the warm caramel flesh to his exploration. As Jon’s hands splayed themselves over his skin, Richie toed off his shoes and deftly unbuckled Jon’s belt.

“Jonny?” Richie breathed, “Do you still want that shower now?”

“Nuh uh,” he mumbled against Richie’s neck as he nipped down the pulsing veins, “I’m busy- later.”

Jon pushed Richie’s shirt from his shoulders and took a peek up at him when he groaned. Richie’s dark eyes had fallen closed in desire as Jon nipped at the exposed collarbone and leaving little teeth marks along its length.

Jon felt Richie’s fingers curl into the back of his T-shirt and pull it free from his jeans before they slipped into the loosened waistband, fingernails scratching softly at his ass cheeks searching for their ultimate goal.

“Couldn’t have worn pants that were easier to get into, fucker?” Jon groused as he managed to push the fabric down his long legs after fumbling at the complicated fastenings of Richie’s pants, finally wrapping his hand around Richie’s cock. He was actually salivating from the moans he was drawing from his lover as he stroked the hard velvet covered flesh. He pushed Richie up against the closest wall with a small thud as his pants caught around his ankles, slightly tipping him off centre. “Ready to be sucked dry, baby?”

“Fuck Jonny,” Richie panted, his head lolling to one side, as Jon nibbled and licked his way down his body.

Jon knelt at Richie’s feet and looked up at his lover. Yeah, they’d both grown older; Richie was carrying a little extra weight, they were both a little hard of hearing and the eyesight was shot but the spark between them hadn’t dimmed in their missing years. That’s what he’d decided to call the past 5 years of hell: their missing years. “God I’ve missed you, Richie,” Jon breathed.

Richie sifted in fingers through Jon’s grey hair, saying, “Me too, baby.” He made his intentions clear to Jon as he pushed at his head, bringing him closer to the eager flesh in front of his face.

Jon licked his lips salaciously before he curled them into a dirty curl and dragged his tongue from root to tip agonisingly slowly. He chuckled lightly seeing Richie’s legs shake as he cursed a blue streak from above. Jon wanted to hear more of those so he did it again, feeling Richie’s fingers tighten in his hair as he swirled his tongue around the tip, lapping at the slippery tears leaking from the eye.

“Ahh Jonny- just fucking suck it already,” Richie moaned.

“I will. I promise,” Jon smiled. He gazed up at Richie, seeing him clearly for the first time in a long time.

With the hindsight that comes with honesty, Jon realised that he’d done this proud man so many wrongs over the decades. He wanted to spend twice as many years to make it up to him. Being here now felt so right, but he needed Richie to understand about Nikki and his part in their lives too.

“Richie, my Richie,” he murmured as he lay soft kisses over his hips and thighs.

“Jonny, oh god,” Richie groaned as Jon took him finally into his warm, wet mouth.

Jon felt his blood dancing through his veins in happiness as he teased the hard flesh between his lips. He drew out all the little sighs and moans that had been haunting his memory, getting lost in his taste and smell as his hands roamed over Richie, rediscovering all the places he’d craved to touch since the night of the Hall Of Fame celebrations in Cleveland. 

They’d played it cool in front of everyone but Jon saw Richie watching him when he thought he wasn’t being obvious. It was then that Jon realised what a fucked up place they’d reached and how much of a lie he’d been living. He’d called Nikki after one particularly bad week of dark, harmful thoughts and copious bottles of alcohol. He hadn’t looked back from their weekend. He considered it a second chance at life and he’d always be grateful to Nikki for that.

Jon’s chin was slick with saliva as he took Richie deeply, moaning as he hit the back of his throat and noting how Richie’s thighs quivered, his knees threatening to buckle. He pulled back and licked his lips, “Hanging in there, baby?” Jon helped Richie rid himself of the pants around his ankles.

Richie huffed out a quiet laugh and threaded his fingers into Jon’s hair lovingly. 

“Mmmm, just,” he sighed.

With a final lick to the weeping shaft, Jon stood as gracefully as he could and slowly slipped his shirt off, then his pants, setting his aching cock free at last. He watched Richie’s eyes rake over him, his breathing increasing significantly. Jon held out his hand to Richie, pulling Richie with him when he took it.

“I changed my mind,” Jon murmured hotly as he walked back into the bathroom, “I want to feel you all slick and slippery up against my back when you fuck me.”

He grinned when Richie’s cock bounced happily and cried a length of slippery tears to the floor. “Damn it… I’ve missed that dirty mouth of yours, Jonny,” Richie sighed and pulled Jon closer, both shivering a little as their heated naked bodies touched.

Jon reached to start the shower, Richie said, “Wait! Watch this,” he grinned then continued slightly louder, “Hey Siri, make it rain.”

The shower turned on magically and Jon laughed shaking his head in amazement. 

“Trust you to have something like that.”

“I have it throughout the house,” Richie stepped forward into the shower, gently pushing Jon under the large shower head spilling perfectly set warm water, “It allows me to use my hands… elsewhere.” He brought his hands up to bracket Jon’s face and tip his head back to claim his mouth hotly.

Jon moaned breathlessly and allowed Richie to take control as his hands slipped around Richie’s waist and pulled himself closer. He restlessly moved his hips against Richie’s, curling his fingernails into Richie’s flesh beneath his hands with each shot of electricity snapping through him.

Jon gasped in surprise when Richie flipped him and pushed him against the wall, his forearm holding him across his shoulders as he reached for the shower gel and squirted a liberal amount over Jon’s back. “Fuck… that’s cold.”

“Time for you to be quiet now, Jonny,” Richie said menacingly into Jon’s ear as his free hand smoothed some of the gel down Jon’s lower back and over his ass cheeks and hips. Richie teased his fingers through Jon’s pubes as his cock was squashed painfully against the cool tiles.

“I got a lotta years to make up for, baby.”

Jon snarled over his shoulder, “Make it hurt, Rich. Make me scream for you. Take every little moment of heartache out on me. I deserve it.” Jon wasn’t above begging and manipulation; he knew he had to egg Richie on to get him to where he needed him to be.

“Yes you do, but not tonight,” Richie growled, nipping at Jon’s earlobe. “That’s your punishment. To wait. You won’t know where or when, but rest assured you’ll get what you deserve, my love.”

“Then show me what you want tonight, Rich.”

“I want,” he breathed as he slipped two fingers into Jon’s ass, “this ass around my dick.” Jon’s mouth dropped open with a groan and his fingers grabbed uselessly at the tiles as Richie’s long fingers stroked and stretched him. “I want to be balls deep in you when I cum.”

“Then take it, baby. Make me yours again,” Jon moaned and pushed back against Richie’s questing fingers, “Until we both can’t stand upright any longer.”

With a groan Richie moved his arm from Jon’s shoulders and down his arm, gripping his wrist, twisting and pulling Jon’s arm behind his back. Jon bent slightly at the waist, his free arm bracing himself against the tiles as he felt Richie’s fingers sweep over and over his inflamed nerves hidden within him. 

“I can’t wait anymore baby,” Richie rasped, breathless from anticipation, “I’m gonna have your ass whether you’re ready or not.” Richie pulled his fingers free and lined himself up, pushing firmly and steadily. 

Jon let a low keening moan slip from his parted lips as Richie slipped through the still-tight ring of muscles. God, how he’d missed this. As desperate as Nikki had made him for his Master’s cock that weekend, none could match Richie’s. Whether it was the way he filled him up or how he used his skills or how loved and well-loved he felt during and after, Jon didn’t know and right at this moment, he didn’t have the brain power to figure it out.

Jon winced as Richie’s grip tightened on Jon’s wrist as he sank further and further into the warmth of his body. Jon heard Richie let out little mewls of delight with each movement, and his fingernails cut painfully into his wrist and where his other hand curled around Jon’s hipbone as his thrusts became fuller in depth and voracity.

“Jesus, Jonny, how I’ve missed this,” Richie mumbled as he anointed Jon’s neck and shoulders with kisses and bites. He was marking Jon as his with his sharp white teeth and for once Jon didn’t protest. He was over hiding from everyone and more importantly, from himself.

Jon just wished he could get his hand down to his Master’s mark or his cock but the way Richie was building in intensity, if he moved now he’d end up with a dislocated shoulder or worse, they’d slip to the floor and break something.

Richie scooped his arm beneath Jon’s belly and adjusted their positions slightly and Jon almost passed out at the next brush of Richie’s head over his prostate. He tried to shake off the large hand around his wrist but it was locked tight, keeping him in check. Jon pushed back, matching Richie’s thrusts stroke for stroke.

“Rich baby, touch me,” Jon begged, “I- I need- oh god, I need you.” Jon’s tears mingled with the water from the shower as he felt the intoxicating curl of his climax rush through his veins. He bit down on his lip and concentrated on his breathing to slow it down. He wanted to savour this moment for as long as possible.

“Tell me, tell me how much you need me, Jonny,” Richie breathed, his hand snaking lower and lower to Jon’s erection, teasing the hard flesh lightly with his fingers.

“Goddamnit, Richie, you’ve haunted me for the past few years,” Jon cried, “I couldn’t sleep without seeing you in my dreams. I’d turn to you on stage only to see Phil or Shanks.” Oh god, Jon could feel a wall crumbling and was powerless to stop it from coming down, “You- you weren’t there! I needed you! I’m not whole if you’re not with me. Please- please don’t leave me like that again. I love you, baby. So damn much that it hurts.” 

Jon felt his orgasm teetering on the edge as his pleas left his lips. As soon as Richie wrapped his hand around Jon’s cock his vision dimmed and his breathing faltered as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over him leaving him coating the tiles with thick creamy ropes of cum. 

He finally let the sobs free that had been clogging his chest for these years as Richie released his wrist and, while still deep within Jon, held him upright against him and soothed him with quiet words of love and comfort. 

“Shhh Jonny,” Richie murmured, kissing his neck as his now free hand smoothed over his chest, barely missing Nikki’s mark as he still moved slowly and gently within Jon. “I’m here. Never leaving again. Love you- so much.”

Jon barely recognised the fact that Richie was still hard and hadn’t come yet until he whispered in Jon’s ear, “Oh fuck Jonny. Mine! My baby. My love.” His rambles punctuating each forceful release from his body.

They slumped against each other, breathless and weak from physical and mental releases. Richie carefully disengaged himself from Jon and turned him to face him, holding him close by wrapping his arms tightly around his shoulders. He kissed Jon’s temple as they let their closeness heal the remainder of their fractured souls.

“Rich,” Jon murmured, “Is suffocation part of your punishment?” His body shook with the chuckles that had started.

“I’ll suffocate you with my love, baby,” Richie smiled as he released his arms. 

Deep chocolate brown eyes searched Jon’s face, trying to communicate wordlessly. They’d always been able to do that, surprisingly, from the first day they met as though they were two pieces of a whole. So all Jon needed to do was a nod and Richie’s face broke into one of his loving smiles and dipped down to kiss Jon deeply in response.

“You messed up my wall, baby,” Richie smiled with a wink.

Jon tossed a quick look over his shoulder at the said mess. “It matches the mess you made in my ass, babe. I’ll clean it up while I’m showering.”

“Don’t worry too much, Jonny. It’ll wash off,” Richie chuckled. “Oh! We left your bag downstairs. I’ll go get it while you finish up here.” Richie pushed Jon back against the dirty wall and claimed his mouth in a long toe-curling kiss. Jon groaned when he felt his cooling cum smearing over his ass.

Richie pulled away and chuckled wickedly. “Had to do it, Jonny,” he said, leaving the shower with a wink and grabbed the towel to dry with as he walked from the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Jon took his time under the warm water after washing away all bodily fluids, from himself and the wall. He reflected on the sweetest of reunions and hummed happily to himself; genuinely happy for the first time in a long time. He flicked off the water, not knowing what the command was for the robotic thing; he made a mental note to ask for next time. He’d heard Richie come back upstairs a few minutes earlier, saying that he’d unpack Jon’s bag for him. 

Jon half expected to see his bag still zipped and dumped on the nearest chair and a naked Richie reclining on the bed waiting for him to emerge for round two of their reunion. Not bothering with modesty Jon wore only a towel around his neck, absently drying his hair, as he walked back to the bedroom.

Richie was on the bed as expected but he wasn’t looking all soft and sexy, he was looking horrified and slightly ill. He had his laptop open, the light from the screen casting a blue tinge over his face.

“Hey. Baby, you okay?” Jon asked worriedly, as he moved closer to the side of the bed. “What are you looking at that’s making you look like you’re gonna puke?”

Richie slid his eyes up to Jon’s and wordlessly turned the laptop to him. Jon looked down at the screen, his smile fading as he saw himself bound, gagged and blindfolded on the first night with Nikki. He felt his knees start to give way as Richie absently scrolled through photo after photo until he stopped at the set taken at the body modification parlour. His face in a pained grimace but the focus being on the knife slicing through his skin.

“Baby, let me explain. It was-” Jon started to say but was cut off when Richie yanked the towel from his shoulder and his fingers sunk viciously into his chest hair searching out the scar. Jon swallowed heavily, his eyes never leaving Richie’s as his fingers brushed over the scar. Jon schooled himself to show no outward effect from Richie’s touch, but he couldn’t stop the slight hitch in his breathing or the telltale twitch in his cock as Richie traced over the mark Nikki had left.

“You can explain can you, Jon?” Richie’s voice was low and frosty as he kept scrolling through to the last set, enlarging the final one of Jon and Nikki kissing to the full screen. “Is this why you were invited to his birthday? Are you going to be some kind of party favour to be shared around?”

“Fuck?! No!” Jon spat, stopping Richie’s line of questioning in its track. He reached out and closed the screen and took the laptop from Richie, setting it aside. 

“May I sit? We need to talk about this. I’m gonna tell you it all, no holds barred...then if you want me to go, I will.” His heart was pounding against his chest wall at the thought that he could lose Richie again so soon after they’d found their way back to each other. “Please, baby?”

Richie nodded once and moved his legs to allow Jon to sit. Jon could see Richie’s signs of distress as clearly as he felt his own. Eyes shiny with unshed tears and unable to hold Jon’s gaze, breathing erratic and his pulse racing at the base of his neck.

Jon sat, cross-legged, in front of Richie and inhaled a deep breath before starting at the beginning. He kept trying to hold Richie’s gaze but when the brunette kept sliding his away, he dropped his head and watched himself pick at his thumb. He took a deep breath and jumped in with both feet.

“Nikki and I- Nikki and I have a Dom/sub agreement. He is my Master and I am his pup. We’ve had this relationship since I came out here in ‘90. You remember when you wanted some time out and I wanted to apologise for all the fuck-ups in Moscow?” He glanced up to Richie to gauge his reaction. “He, ahh, he introduced me into that world back then.”

“That’s why you wanted me to do all that stuff when you got home,” Richie said quietly, “How many more times, Jon?”

“That was the first and only time we saw each other. Until...until a couple of months ago.” Jon nervously licked his lips, praying that Richie was going to understand all of his explanation. “When you left...when you left 5 years ago, I was broken. I’d lost my bandmate, my best friend and the love of my life in one fell swoop and with no explanation.”

“I’ve told you why I had to do it that way,” Richie said, “I needed a clean break. Otherwise, it would have killed me. It would have killed us both.”

“I get why you did what you did now, baby, but at the time, I was just an empty shell. Then the media kept hounding for reasons and...and I lashed out. I said those things because I was hurting. And...and I know you were hurting too, but at the time I couldn’t see straight, so I just said the first things that came to mind.”

Richie scoffed at that comment and rolled his eyes.

“You haunted me day in and day out, night after night, as I said in the shower. I couldn’t sleep and Dot kicked me out to the spare room. I couldn’t breathe properly when singing, and I still can’t. I’d even put the Tak away in the closet. I hated it. I hated myself. I was desperate. I was dying without you.”

“I- I even went to that cliff again and seriously contemplated that final drive.” Richie’s lips parted at the thought of Jon, so desperate to escape his torment, taking his own life.

“I called the only other person that I knew could make me feel again. To feel alive again,” Jon said as the tears coursed down his cheeks, “It’s the first time I’d called Nikki in almost 30 years.”

Richie raised an eyebrow. “Awful long time to let him mark you like that.”

“He flew out that week and we spent the weekend together. Yes, through the pain he inflicted he helped me heal, to see where I was going wrong and how I was hiding from the people that I loved the most. I didn’t know he was planning this,” he touched his chest, “until it was happening. I think- I think if he hadn’t helped that weekend, I wouldn’t be here today. He helped me to feel again. Good, bad, and honest feelings.”

“So how long after him fucking you did you pick up and call me?” Richie asked. “Or was it part of the foreplay?”

Jon’s eyes shot up in shock. He bit on his lip nervously and said, “He’d just walked out the door to fly back to his wife. Listen, I- I wanted to call you first to see where we stood, before-.”

“Before what, Jonny?”

“Before I spoke with Dot,” Jon shifted uncomfortably, “Before I destroyed any more lives. I was going to move out to the Manhattan place anyway, but I wanted to be able to give her an honest answer when she asked why.”

“What do you expect me to say after seeing those photos, Jonny?” Richie asked, shaking his head and laying it in his hands. “What the hell am I supposed to say?”

“I- I don’t know. They weren’t supposed to be for anyone else but Nikki and I,” Jon said, “They’re the originals. He wanted his own copy when I came out next.”

“What if I told you to delete them and to not give him another thought?”

“How can I do that when he’s etched into my skin?” Jon raised his voice, “I’ll give him the card back, but they’re his to delete, not mine.”

“Like hell they aren’t!” Richie snapped back. “You really think I’m gonna let photos of my lover or whatever we are lay in the hands of a stranger?”

“He’s not like that, Rich,” Jon tried to reason with him, “They’re just as damning for him as they are for me.”

“I laid my life in his hands that night. He could have bled me dry with his knife. He held me when I broke and cursed you a blue streak for leaving. He helped me see what I couldn’t anymore!”

Richie stood and paced the room, fingers pulling maddeningly at his hair.

“Please, baby, try to understand?” Jon pleaded, “Nikki punishing me as he did, his training and disciplines, brought me back to you when all I could see was blackness ahead. If you’d have tried a little harder back then to-.”

Richie turned and glared at Jon. “Try a little harder to what? Bend you over and smack your ass until you couldn’t sit?” He crossed the room to Jon and grabbed his hair, rolling him onto his hands and knees. “Is that what you wanted me to do?”

“Yes!” Jon cried over his shoulder. 

Richie brought his hand down hard on Jon’s ass cheek, once...twice...three times...right side then left. He stepped back and shook his head. “How the hell can this be love when you’re hurting the one you’re with? How Jonny?” He grabbed a pair of pyjama pants and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Jon collapsed on the bed and rolled to his back, throwing an arm across his eyes as the tears rolled down the side of his face. Had he just screwed everything up again, he questioned himself. He lay there until the tears stopped and with a heavy sigh grabbed a pair of travel sweats, pulling them on before heading downstairs. He followed the sound of a mournful tune being expertly picked out on guitar and found Richie sitting in the darkened living room.

Jon padded over to him slowly and touched him gently on the shoulder, saying, “Rich...I’ll love you regardless of your decision later, but we still need to hash this out.” He sat in the apex of the corner suite, legs curled beneath him, facing Richie’s direction.

Jon did his best to explain, made easier in the dark and with Richie’s haunting tunes, about the dynamics of his and Nikki’s relationship to Richie. His need for certain things when he gets inside his head for too long and the caring, loving relationship between himself and his Master, even when his Master takes on his sinister alter ego.

“I hope I’ve done a better job at explaining it this time, than what I did upstairs,” Jon finished, “I was going to tell you about it all first off but then you hauled me back into your arms and I was lost to your kisses once again. I hope you can understand and forgive me. And if you tell me to leave, I’ll respect your wishes and do so.”

“Jonny...” Richie sighed sadly then spoke quietly, “Do you want to leave?”

“No,” Jon breathed, “I love you. I want to be with you. I wanna hold your hand when we’re 80 and say we made it.”

An expectant silence descended over the room making the darkness of the night seem deeper and more sinister. Jon shivered and his teeth had started to chatter in the chill of the December night now that he’d stopped talking. He heard Richie sigh and saw his shadow lay down the guitar.

“What kind of fool sits around with no shirt on in December?” Richie muttered as he knelt down at the fireplace and lit it.

Jon watched Richie, his face illuminated by the building flames. He looked sad and confused when he should have been happy and he was to blame, Jon thought to himself. Grabbing a throw from the back of the sofa, he padded over and sat beside Richie on the floor, his back to the heat.

“This kinda fool,” Jon said, “I’ve been a fool over a lot of things tonight and I’m so sorry for that, baby. I only ever want you to be happy.” Jon reached out and gently touched Richie’s hand that was braced on the floor. He saw the muscle pop on Richie jaw; the only outward show of recognition. “Please talk to me, Richie?”

When no response came to him, he mumbled to himself, “Fuck, I could use a drink right now.”

“There’s no alcohol in the house. Hasn’t been since Cleveland,” Richie said quietly still staring into the fire, “No pills either.”

“Is that right?! I’m proud of you, Rich,” Jon smiled lovingly at Richie’s profile. He butt-shuffled a little closer so he could reach more of Richie’s arm, “Hey?” He ducked his head to catch Richie’s eye and when he did, said, “I mean it. I’m so fucking proud of you right now, baby.”

“I did it for myself more than anyone,” Richie said, still staring into the fire, “I watched the Hall of Fame thing later online. We sucked, for the most part, I thought.”

“Hmm. You thought so too, huh?” Jon conceded and rested his head against Richie’s shoulder. “You don’t know how happy I was to have you back beside me again.”

“It felt good to be there too, Jonny,” Richie said softly, “but...but it wasn’t the same. Shanks shouldn’t be there. Or if you’re gonna keep him in the touring band, find another producer. He’s double dipping.”

“John helped write some of the guitar parts on the new songs, amongst other things. I feel like I owe him for that,” Jon explained simply.

“The last album was too...noisy…too much. Scars and Labour of Love were the standouts. I’d be proud of those two if they were mine. They suit your voice as it is now.” Richie still hadn’t really looked at Jon as they spoke on a relatively safe subject.

“I’m not sure how long my voice is gonna last and it...it scares me,” Jon admitted softly after a long pause.

“I know, baby,” Richie whispered and brought his free hand over to brush through Jon’s hair, finally breaking the standoff between them both.

Richie shifted his position, resting his arms on his bent legs. Jon moved closer, scooping his knee behind Richie’s back and his fingers trailed over the rock hard bicep beneath the soft silky skin on the inside of Richie’s arm. There was another area on Richie that felt like that, that Jon wanted but he didn’t want to scare him again. Silence descended again until Jon heard Richie sigh.

“I don’t want you to go Jonny,” Richie said soft sigh, “not after all we’ve been through. I’m just having trouble processing everything tonight.”

“I understand,” Jon said sadly, “I’ll sleep in the guest room tonight. You...you don’t have to be my date tomorrow at Nikki’s either.”

“Oh, I’m going!” Richie barked, turning his glittering dark eyes to look at Jon completely since the bedroom, “I have a few words to say to the son of a bitch.”

Jon blinked a couple of times at Richie’s words and let out a slow breath. He had the right, Jon thought, as long as it doesn’t turn ugly. His thoughts were cut off when Richie lunged toward him gripping the back of his head, fingers twisting painfully into his hair as his mouth assaulted Jon’s, demanding entry. 

Jon was pushed back to lay on the carpet in front of the fire and willingly submitted to Richie’s questing tongue with a small mewl as the brunette moved over Jon. Richie’s mouth was punishing as their teeth clashed and Richie nipped at Jon’s lips, drawing blood at one, particularly hard bite. 

“Ahh...unh...Richie,” Jon moaned when he spread his legs and Richie settled himself between his thighs. Jon’s fingers dug into Richie’s arms and back, anywhere he could reach, to bring him in closer, rolling his hips up to meet Richie’s as Jon felt the ghost of Richie’s gasp against his cheek.

“Mine, Jonny,” Richie growled close to Jon’s ear before taking the lobe between his teeth and met Jon’s roll with his own. “Not his.”

Jon’s fingers scrabbled at the back of Richie’s worn t-shirt, almost tearing it off before Richie shifted to his knees and pulled it over his head and throwing it into the darkness. Jon partially sat up, meeting Richie halfway, sinking his fingers into Richie’s hair and pulling him back down, revelling in the skin on skin contact again as they made out in front of the fire like teenagers.

Hungry mouths and needy fingers bit and grasped at each other as their passions built like the firelight they were bathed in. The brittle and sharp edges of their broken hearts cast away and left lying on the floor with the remainder of their clothes hurriedly shed before Richie quickly but carefully prepped Jon’s body to take him.

Time slipped from between their joined hands as Richie claimed Jon as his, taking them both to edge several times before they could spill over into oblivion’s gentle hold.

Laying tangled on the floor soon afterward, bathed in the glow of the fire and their bliss, Jon felt his eyes drift as he listened to the crackle of the fire, the steady beat of his heart and Richie’s breathing close to his ear. With a happy sigh, shifting slightly, he slipped into a post-coital coma.

He dreamt the feel of fingers tracing his scar and an itch under the skin on his chest, causing his cock to twitch. He fought against consciousness for as long as possible until the heat under his skin was unbearable. Jon sleepily brought his hand up to his chest, tangling with the hand there. In his semi-dream state, he pictured the tattooed fingers stilling momentarily. He moaned slightly and opened his sleepy eyes to see chocolate brown ones considering him, not the green ones he’d been dreaming of. 

Richie was propped up on his elbow just gazing at his fingers on Jon’s chest as he traced the scar. Jon glanced down to their joined fingers and their conflicting states of arousal before flicking back to Richie’s.

“I don’t get it,” Richie murmured, “but if it affects you like this every time...” His tongue darted out to moisten his bottom lip as his thought trailed off.

Jon reached out gently cupping Richie’s jaw, running his thumb over that succulent flesh. He raised up a little on his shoulder and searched Richie’s face before saying, “I don’t deserve you, baby. After all the shit I’ve put you through over the years, you still find room in your heart for me.”

“You never left it, Jonny,” Richie murmured against Jon’s mouth, “Doesn’t matter how many people we’ve loved or who have loved us; you and I are meant to be.”

“However, I want to talk to your…” Richie sneered the next word, “‘Master’. The three of us need to sort out what the fuck is going on. Personally, I don’t want you anywhere near him.”

Jon drew in a sharp breath at Richie’s comment, pulling back slightly. “Oh, Rich…” Jon said, “I...I don’t…”

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore tonight, Jon,” Richie said firmly. Something inside Jon squirrelled around at Richie’s commanding tone. “I forgot to feed you,” he said, “I can scramble up some eggs if you’re hungry?”

“It doesn’t matter, baby, you gave me something significantly more nourishing,” Jon smiled wickedly, “Got any cereal? C’mon let’s go raid that pantry of yours.”

Jon climbed to his feet with a groan, “Remind me not to fall asleep on the floor again, huh?” He held out his hand to Richie and hauled him to his feet also. 

“Cereal, huh?” Richie laughed, “Yeah, I think I can manage that much. You gonna get dressed?”

“Ugh only because your kitchen is probably freezing,” Jon rolled his eyes and started searching for his pants.

Jon found them half buried under the sofa, Richie found his shirt dangling from the lamp beside the sofa and his pyjama bottoms clear over the other side of the room.

Sitting in the kitchen as they ate bowls of cereal, Jon asked, “So how have you coped with no pills and booze?”

“It’s been tough but having you there even though you didn’t know it, kept me going. I wanted to have a surprise for you when you got here,” Richie looked over at Jon, “I guess we both had surprises.”

“Rich, I…” Jon started to say before Richie cut him off.

“I don’t want to start arguing again Jonny,” he said, “I’m just stating a fact. Can I ask something, though?”

“Sure,” Jon nodded warily and placed his spoon into his bowl with deliberate care.

“Do you love him?” Richie asked.

“Wow that’s a loaded question,” Jon sat back on his stool with a heavy sigh.

“Before I answer that,” Jon rose and placed his bowl in the sink and took Richie’s from his hands and did the same, “I want you to see something.” He took Richie’s hand and led him back up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've loved Roberta Flack's version of this song since I heard it in the '70s, so for those of you who don't know it, please find the link below: https://youtu.be/r9jmusgMgro Nikki is making his appearance in Chapter 4. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.

“Climb into bed and get comfortable, Rich,” Jon gently pushed Richie to his bed before reaching for the laptop that was disregarded earlier. He handed Richie his glasses from the nightstand while he brought the screen back to life, wincing slightly when he saw the photos were still on screen. 

“What are you doing, Jon?” Richie asked as he fluffed up a couple of pillows behind him and arranging himself around Jon who had sat on the side of the bed as he fiddled with the computer.

“I want you to read something that is relevant to all of this,” Jon briefly glanced at Richie as he signed into the Bon Jovi business portal and bought up his emails. He also ejected the small media card from the slot and tossed it into his bag. He’d dig it out and store it properly while Richie was reading, he thought to himself.

He opened a series of folders before finding the right one and entering a secondary login and password. He looked over the pictures of the contract signed and dated back in 1990 that Nikki had emailed him before their weekend. 

“This is our agreement from the very first time. It’s still binding today as it was almost 30 years ago,” Jon explained with a wistful tone to his voice as he skimmed through some of the lines. “I need you to read it before we see Nikki tomorrow. I need you to try and understand as much as possible,” Jon looked over at Richie, willing him to understand as he handed over the laptop.

“I’ll read it but there are no guarantees, just to be clear, Jonny,” Richie said peering over the top of his glasses.

“I understand,” Jon nodded. “I’ll just go back downstairs and tidy up, fix the fire for the night, while you read. You can ask me anything, Rich. I’m an open book these days.” He reached for a shirt from his bag and tucked the SD card into the envelope again before starting for the door.

“Jonny,” Richie stopped him, “You didn’t answer my question downstairs. Do you love him?”

Jon turned back to Richie, hating what he had to say next and praying that Richie didn’t misconstrue the meaning. “Yes, I love him and he loves me,” Jon simply said watching the hurt wash over the love of his life. 

“But I’m in love with you. That will never change, Rich. You, baby, you are my life, my love, and my soul.” 

Jon covered the few steps back to Richie quickly and took the surprised man’s face in his hands before pouring as much love as he could into his searing kiss. It was all that Jon could do to break away from the kiss that left them both breathless. He tugged on Richie’s hair gently, leaning their foreheads together, their noses barely touching as they caught their breath. “Please don’t ever forget that, baby.” Jon stood abruptly, tears forming in his eyes as he left Richie stunned and walked from the room.

Jon trudged down the stairs heading for the kitchen. He rinsed the bowls he’d left, turning off lights as he went back into the living room to bank the fire for the night. As he watched the dying embers he hoped he wasn’t watching the embers of their love die between Richie and himself. 

With a sigh, he pushed up from the floor and made his way back up the stairs. He stopped short in the doorway when he saw Richie peering at his phone and not the laptop as he was expecting.

“Whatcha doing, babe?” Jon asked, “I thought you’d be still reading.” He moved to the bed and lay down on top of the covers beside Richie. He wasn’t completely sure if he was wanted in the same bed as yet.

Richie looked up at him over the top of his glasses and said, “I’d read enough.” He placed his phone and glasses back on the nightstand. “So I’ve arranged for the three of us to meet at Nikki’s place tomorrow morning.”

“You...you what?!” Jon sat up slightly in shock.

“You heard me,” Richie said simply, “Listen, Jonny, if we have any chance of working this out, I need to speak to him. Now...go the fuck to sleep. He’s expecting us mid-morning.” He turned off the light and settled down into the pillows.

Jon stood, starting for the door when Richie said, “Where the fuck are you going?”

“Guest room.”

“The fuck you are,” he cursed, “Get your naked ass into this bed, Jonny. We haven’t put ourselves through hell and back just for you to spend the first night together in the spare room.”

Jon offered up a silent prayer of thanks and moved back to the bed, dropping his sweats and shirt on the floor beside the bed before he crawled under the covers. He shivered slightly at the cool sheets against his skin. He felt Richie’s arm slide around his waist, hauling him up close to his body. Feeling warm breath against the back of his shoulders made him sigh with happiness. 

Tangling his fingers with Richie’s, he said softly, “I’ve missed this.” The room fell silent in the darkness.

“I love you too, Jonny,” Richie’s low voice reached his ears, “I’m sorry I had to hurt you the way I did, but it needed to be done.”

“I know,” Jon nodded and kissed Richie’s knuckles. He finally started to relax as Richie pulled him in even closer. 

“Rich?” Jon turned slightly in Richie’s arms. 

“Hmm?”

“Sing to me?” he asked softly, “Like you used to.”

Richie smiled and kissed Jon’s nose. “What do you want to hear, baby?”

“Your choice. I just want to hear your voice again,” Jon sighed happily and rolled to completely face Richie and pillowed his head on his lover's muscular bicep.

Richie took a moment to think then cleared his throat, “It’s an oldie but so very appropriate.” He crooked his index finger under Jon’s chin, their eyes meeting in the moonlight.

_The first time ever I saw your face_  
_I thought the sun rose in your eyes_  
_And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave_  
_To the dark and the endless skies_

As he sang Richie touched Jon’s face with gentle fingers, tucking a stray lock of hair around his ear.

_The first time ever I kissed your mouth_  
_I felt the earth move in my hand_  
_Like the trembling heart of a captive bird_  
_That was there at my command my love_

Richie’s palm cupped his jaw and his thumb caressed his bottom lip, the corners of his mouth. Jon felt a tear slide down his nose and land with a small plop on the pillow as Richie’s voice washed over him. This was home. He felt safe and warm and loved in Richie’s arms.

_And the first time ever I lay with you_  
_I felt your heart so close to mine_  
_And I knew our joy would fill the earth_  
_And last till the end of time my love_

_The first time ever I saw your face_  
_Your face, your face_

Richie’s voice quavered on the last few lines, equally affected as Jon. They looked at each other as the full impact of the song took hold. No words could adequately convey how he was feeling at the moment, Jon thought. He was overwhelmed with love and gratitude.

“Jonny…,” Richie started to say but Jon silenced him by placing his finger on his lips. 

“Don’t...don’t say a word,” Jon whispered. He leaned forward and touched his lips to Richie’s, holding them in a tender kiss, “ Perfetto, Amore Mio,” he mumbled against Richie’s mouth. 

Jon felt Richie smile against his lips and curl his arm around his neck, effectively moving Jon to lay half on top of him. Richie’s lips parted to deepen their kiss, Jon raised his hands to Richie’s face and caressed it as though he were reading Braille, remembering every line and contour through his fingertips as Richie’s free hand travelled down the expanse of Jon's smooth back, his broad palm splayed over Jon's right buttock. 

“As much as I want to love you again, babe,” Richie murmured as he stroked Jon's ass with hand, “you've already torn a couple of good orgasms out of me today. I'll need a bit of recovery time for my stamina.”

Jon nuzzled his nose against Richie’s, saying, “We have the rest of our lives to build your stamina up, Rich. I could die a happy man right now. Just hold me like this, okay?”

Richie nodded, yawning, and shifted them both into comfortable positions. They both succumbed quickly to sleep; Jon with the steady rhythm of Richie’s heartbeat beneath his hand and Richie with his nose buried into Jon's hair, as though not a day had passed between the last time and now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nikki’s POV**

Late Evening - 10th December 

“Hey baby?!” he yelled.

Nikki had just received a text message from Richie Sambora of all people, demanding a meeting between the three of them. He knew Jon was bringing him to his birthday party tomorrow so he assumed his Master’s mark had been discovered. He curled his top lip in a wry smile. Good! He’d get to give that motherfucker a piece of his mind finally.

He found Courtney in the kitchen making some final touches for tomorrow. “There you are,” he said as he slipped his arm around her from behind. 

“I've been here for the past hour, baby,” Courtney giggled and angled her head for Nikki to nuzzle her neck, “I wasn't playing hide and seek.”

“Hmm that sounds like fun though,” he said as his hands went exploring, “How about we go upstairs and play that? I'll hide a body part in one of your body parts.”

“Nikki, baby, I want to get this finished for tomorrow,” Courtney scolded, “Just give me another, um, say an hour? Did you want me for something or just to delay your party preparations?”

“Aww baby,” Nikki whined good-naturedly, “where's your sense of humour? Actually… I just came to tell you that I have to go out to Funny Farm tomorrow. Jon's in town and I want to show him around.”

“The studio or the annex, baby?” 

“Both,” Nikki admitted. He’d hit all the winning numbers with Courtney. Beautiful, smart, funny and most of all understanding. 

He’d come home from his weekend with Jon and told her about it; living his ethos of honesty being a freeing experience. He then spent the next few weeks spoiling her rotten when he could, physically, sexually as well as with gifts, and not out of guilt but in appreciation for her acceptance and understanding of the situation.

Funny Farm was a property he owned that located his photographic studio. Most people knew of this but what they didn't know was that there was a second purpose-built studio that housed his collection of antique erotica including some stunning pieces of bdsm furniture. He and Courtney would often spend a weekend out there secluded from the world and indulging in their healthy imaginations and sex life.

“Sambora will be with him, so I'm not sure if there'll be any play involved,” Nikki explained. 

“It's been a while since we've been out to the annex,” Courtney stated, “maybe you need some playtime? As much as I'd like to be there, maybe you should have some guy time since you came back extra… how shall I put it… attentive… from your visit back East?”

“You’d wanna come to play with the guys, baby?” Nikki asked, a little surprised, “Am I getting too old for you now, beautiful?”

“Oh don’t be silly, baby,” she grinned at her husband, “I mean...it’s Jon Bon Jovi, babe! I’m not immune to a little fangirling. I’ve met Richie so I’d like to meet Jon too.”

“Fuck, really?” Nikki grumbled, taking it in his stride and in the good humour it was intended.

Courtney turned in his arms, wrapping hers around his neck and arching her eyebrow, asked, “Do I need to spank your ass to remind you who I love and adore?”

“No, my darling mistress,” he smiled, “Let’s see how tomorrow morning goes and then we’ll think about after the party, shall we?”

“Good decision,” she smiled and kissed him, “Now! Go walk Leica and Houdini while I finish this up and then when you get back we might play that game of hide and seek.”

Nikki grinned happily and whistled for the dogs, “Love you, babe.” The three males headed happily out the door.

**~~**~~**

By mid-morning the next day, Nikki arrived at Funny Farm and went about turning on the lights and letting the air conditioner freshen the staleness within the two buildings. Forever the gracious host, Courtney had sent some refreshments along with her husband. 

Nikki was pottering around in the studio when he heard the gate alarm buzzing, flicking his laptop to the CCTV screen he saw the car with its occupants and opened the gate, watching until the gate closed securely behind the vehicle. 

_Let the games begin_ , he thought to himself as he made his way to the front porch and propped himself up against the door frame.

He watched the black Hummer pull up beside his jeep and had to chuckle to himself about the not-so-subtle alpha male contest that Richie was putting up. 

_Fuck it, he shoulda taken the Ferrari instead_ , he smiled wryly. The doors opened and his pulse quickened a little seeing Jon step out. He looks good and relaxed, not as pinched in the face as last time, he thought. 

Nikki pushed away from the door frame and stood with his arms crossed, his legs spread imposingly, every bit the Master of his domain greeting guests as he waited patiently.

Jon looked hesitantly between Richie and Nikki before taking a half dozen steps to face Nikki and dropping to his knees in front of him, his hands behind his back and head bowed.

“The fuck, Jonny!” Richie exclaimed from behind.

Without taking his eyes off Jon, Nikki held up his hand and without saying a word, effectively stopped Richie in his tracks. When he saw from his peripheral vision that Richie had stopped and was silent, albeit clenching and releasing his fists in anger, Nikki tilted Jon’s head with his fingers to look at him.

“Hello pup,” Nikki said with a loving smile, “Welcome to Funny Farm.”

“Thank you, Master,” Jon replied leaning into Nikki’s hand a little. 

“Let me see it?” Nikki demanded with a tilt of his chin toward Jon's chest. 

Jon brought his hands up and pushed the buttons through the little holes to expose his chest to Nikki. 

Nikki tsked a little and raised his eyebrow at seeing the grey hair back on Jon’s chest but was too curious about his mark. He'd wondered how it had healed, whether Jon had amplified it by irritating it while it was healing or whether he'd gone down the safe road and not touched it. 

He reached out and slipped his fingers through the hair and was happily surprised to find it nicely raised. He traced his fingers over it slowly as Jon's eyes drooped slightly, his lips parted as a breathy little moan escaped. Interesting, he thought, I wonder-

“Oh for fuck s-,” Richie started angrily slamming the car door. 

“Before you say another word, fucker,” Nikki snarled at Richie, “this is between him and me. And if you dare come at me, I will gut you with my knife like I wanted to after seeing the pain you put Jon through. If you don’t think I will then try me. I’ve done it before and I’ll do it again. Asshole!”

Nikki could feel the anxiety rolling off Jon in waves so he calmed himself by taking a few deep breaths. 

“Master, may I please?” Jon asked. Nikki glanced down at Jon and nodded, curious as to what he was going to do. Jon rose smoothly from his knees and embraced Nikki, whispering in his ear, “Let me calm him down, Master.” Nikki kissed his cheek and watched him walk over to Richie.

Jon sauntered over to Richie and pushed him back against the car door. Nikki couldn’t hear what was being said but could see Richie visibly relax as Jon wound himself around the guitarist like one of Slash’s snakes. 

Nikki had to laugh to himself when Sambora looked over to him before making a show of kissing Jon deeply, releasing the giddy blonde after a good minute of dental inspection.

“When you’ve finished with your pissing contest, Sambora,” Nikki scoffed, “I’d like to take the next part of the meeting inside if you don’t mind.” Nikki opened the door and stood to the side, making way for the others to walk into the darkened interior.

Nikki closed the door with a soft click and watched the others wander around his photographic sets picking up objects randomly before placing them back. 

Nikki settled himself at the head of a long conference style table and helped himself to a slice of juicy ripe mango, licking his fingers provocatively as he said, “So let’s get this shit-storm on the road, shall we? Pup, you know your position.” Nikki looked squarely at Richie as he instructed Jon.

He could see in his peripheral vision that Jon looked nervously at Richie before unbuttoning the rest of his shirt and hanging it neatly across the back of a chair. As Jon made to removed his pants, Nikki shook his head silently and pointed to the ground. Jon dropped gracefully to his knees beside Nikki’s chair with a side-eye glance over to Richie.

Richie turned partially away from the scene, scrubbing his hand across his face. Nikki sat back in his chair with an air of disinterested authority and carded his fingers through Jon’s hair and over his shoulder to his chest to his mark. 

“Get your fucking hands off my-,” Richie shouted, standing to intervene. 

“Off your what, fucker? Huh?” Nikki retorted angrily springing from his seat and stalking over to stand toe to toe with Richie, “What is he to you? At least he and I have a defined relationship!”

Nikki met Richie’s glare with a steady, angry glare of his own; two primal alpha males in a life and death fight over their chosen life mate. 

“You want him so badly? Then sit your fucking ass down and show him some respect instead of thinking about yourself for a fucking change!”

Nikki could almost hear the internal fight Richie was having with himself and the air was electric with testosterone. If Richie was willing to learn, Nikki thought, he’d be the perfect foil for Jon’s needs. “This isn’t respect you’re showing him,” Richie said with a shake of his head.

“Sit the fuck down or get the fuck out,” he barked to Richie. Nikki was starting to lose his patience with the guitarist. 

Richie brushed past Nikki with deliberate force and a sneer on his way to the table. Nikki turned and followed noting that the guitarist didn't take his seat in a show of defiance, rather he took the chair opposite from Jon, probably to keep an eye on him. 

Nikki resumed his seat at the head of the table and grabbed a bottle of chilled sparkling water that was sitting in an ice bucket. He cracked the lid and took a deep draught before saying to Richie reluctantly, “My wife would kill me if I didn't offer you refreshments. Please help yourself. Then you can tell me what you want from this meeting since you called it last night.” 

Nikki waited patiently, his hand had gone back to petting Jon while Richie took a bottle of water, sipping at it silently. Richie was sitting forward in his seat, elbows on his knees, warily watching Nikki and Jon. 

“I want to know what it will take for this to… to go away,” Richie said finally. 

Nikki heard the sharp inhale from Jon from his left and he soothed small circles over Jon's scalp with his fingers. 

“What makes you think that it’s going to go away?” Nikki asked. “Tell me, motherfucker, when you first got together with Heather, was she into some kinky shit?”

“Yeah,” Richie said after some thought, “She said she and Tommy used to do that shit.”

“Uh huh,” Nikki smirked and paused for effect, “Who do you think taught Tommy that ‘shit’?”

Richie’s eyes widened as the puzzle pieces slowly came together and he tried to wrap his head around reality. 

“That’s right, motherfucker, me!” Nikki noted, leaning toward Richie and pointing to his own chest. Jon visibly trembled as Nikki’s voice rose, the vibrations coursing through his veins.

Richie raised his eyebrows and glanced over to Jon. “Does Courtney know?”

“Not only does she know, but she also wanted to come to play today,” Nikki said, “She’s disappointed but is in the throes of organising the party tonight.”

“She...wait...she wanted to come out here too?” Richie asked as though someone had struck him dumb. 

“She was a little giddy about meeting Jonny, here,” Nikki added with a small smile, “You both met at the Derby day, so she wanted to meet Jon.”

Richie threw up his hands. “Great, just fucking great...Johnny, did you fuck Courtney too?”

Nikki nodded to Jon, allowing him to speak. “No, baby,” Jon said with a shake of his head, “I’ve never met her. Nikki came out East last time.”

“I tell my wife everything, just for your information,” Nikki added, “in the spirit of honesty and freedom.”

“Well aren’t you just the picture of perfection,” Richie sneered with a roll of his eyes.

“It’s amazing what 17 years of sobriety can do for you,” Nikki said with a tilt of his head in consideration, “you should try it sometime.”

“She knows every sordid little detail, every happy moment, every dark and fucking twisted thought I’ve ever had,” Nikki continued, “She accepts me for who I was and who I am today.”

Richie growled and stood up from his chair. “Don’t you dare take that holier-than-thou tone with me, Sixx. Just because you fucked up your life and ‘found the light’ doesn’t mean you get to look down on other people.” He strode over to Jon and pushed himself between the two.

“Really?” Nikki looked Richie up and down slowly, eyebrow raised. He sighed with a shake of his head and slowly pushed himself from the chair to his full height, meeting Richie’s challenging glare once again, “You really want to go down this road, fucker?”

“Have you thought to ask Jon,” Nikki continued, “what he wants? What does he need? From you and the relationship?”

“What he’s asking from me is...abuse…” Richie’s voice trailed off as he glanced down at Jon.

“Ha! You think what we have is abuse?” Nikki scoffed, “Do you think Courtney looked abused the day you met her? We’d spent the best part of the week out here before going to the Derby.” The memories of that week flooded his mind’s eye and he started to feel the heat rise in his blood.

“Prove me wrong,” Richie challenged. “Besides I don’t see anything unusual here?” he spread his hands to indicate the space around them.

“There’s plenty unusual here, but,” Nikki grabbed his water bottle and the set of keys on the table, “follow me. Pup, you too, baby.”


	5. Chapter 5

Nikki led them around the outside of the building they were in and down a pathway to another nondescript building. Nikki unlocked the door and punched in the code before turning on the lights and stepping inside to allow Jon and Richie to follow.

“Welcome to Nixx,” Nikki said with a wicked grin as he closed the door to the outside world and essentially stopping time in its tracks.

Richie swallowed thickly and forced his breathing to slow. Once Nikki shut the door, all sound was drowned out by the velvet-draped walls and dim red lights. Straight in front of him was a deep red double-sided sofa, facing in either direction.

To the right was a solid black St. Andrew’s cross, complete with rings suitable for rope or chains. Richie started his walk around the room, taking in the massive collection of canes, rope, floggers, bullwhips, chains, and leather straps.

“Oh…” He hesitated a hand over the large human size cage tucked neatly in the corner, the top cushioned to allow for a dominant to sit atop while their...toy...was locked inside.

Mirrors lined the walls and ceiling for all parties involved to watch as they were tied, whipped, gagged and brought to the very edge of pleasure. Joining the mirrors were long thick chains hanging from the ceiling for rope play and suspension.

“This is what you want, baby?” Richie asked as he reached the spanking horse, a leather covered bench with knee and hand rests that gave the dominant unrestricted access to the body given over to them.

Jon looked at Nikki briefly and nodded, “Sometimes. Yes.”

Richie peeked behind a large black curtain and found the medical play area, complete with an exam table and antique tools one might find in a doctor’s office...or perhaps from more medieval times. He looked over at Nikki and gestured to the area.

“Sterile area for medical and blood play,” Nikki answered nonchalantly.

Coming around to complete his lap of the dungeon, Richie saw one darker corner with an antique King-size four-post bed in black and red bedding. The posts were decorated with rings for binding the submissive partner and curtains that can be drawn for aftercare or for a quiet night’s rest.

Finally, closed off from the play area by sliding doors, was a fully stocked kitchen and a bathroom with jacuzzi and double shower.

“What do you think, Pup?” Nikki asked as Jon took in the sights. He’d actually kept Jon in mind when he’d built it and stocked it so he was a little anxious for his opinion.

“Master…,” Jon breathed, his eyes as wide as saucers, “it’s...it’s like the room that night.”

“Go. Explore. Find something you’d like to try, baby,” Nikki smiled indulgently and kissed Jon as Richie came back to them finally.

“Interesting place, Sixx,” Richie chuckled.

“So the magic question, Sambora,” Nikki grinned at Richie, “Care to learn more?”

“Why would I want to learn more?” Richie asked.

Nikki licked his lips and walked slow circles around Richie, one alpha male sizing up another. “The only way you’ll be of any use to Jon is if you know what you’re doing. Keep in mind...communication in here is vital. There is no grey area...there is no maybe’s. There’s yes and no. Now I’ll ask again...Do you care to learn more?”

Richie drew in a deep breath as his eyes followed a happy and relaxed Jon around the room as he picked up object after object. He knew that look from when they first started seeing each other but it had faded toward the end; before he couldn’t take the vacant looks anymore and he’d walked away for both their sakes. He swallowed heavily, committing to be the one to bring that look back to Jon’s face, not Nikki. He looked at the expectant green eyes in front of him and nodded once.

“Good,” Nikki smiled and turned on his heels. “Rule one...No drinking or drugs. You’re to keep a fully aware and conscious mind.” Nikki removed a thick black whip from the wall and showed it to Richie. “Under any influence, this simple woven leather can cause irreversible damage. Understood?”

“Yeah, okay,” Richie replied.

“Rule two,” Nikki counted off on his tattooed fingers, “During our scene, Jon is mine. Your place is on that sofa. Not one peep, not one move. Either one of those can ruin it for Jon. This is all for him...not me...not you. Him. You won’t earn respect if you can’t give it.”

Richie glared and snarled a little but replied with a curt nod, “Fine!”

“Break one rule...you’ll be excused and I’ll get him all to myself once more.” Nikki moved to close the gap between him and Richie, their breath mingling thickly in the air before taking the last inch and locking his lips with the brunette guitarist. He smirked against the kiss when Richie didn’t pull away.

He gave Richie a sly wink and looked over his shoulder at Jon. “Anything caught your eye, pup?”

Richie huffed out a surprised breath and rubbed his lips together after Nikki had turned away. His stomach was churning and surprisingly not in a bad way. Dear god, he thought, what had he committed himself to?

“Yes, Master,” Jon smiled. A slight flush had stained his face and neck, his breathing had become slightly erratic and most tellingly, his cock was straining the front of his jeans.

“Are you just gonna stand there or make yourself useful and bring them to me?” Nikki growled.

“I’m sorry, Master,” he replied, ducking his head and brought the items over. He had chosen a ball gag, flogger and a cane. “Please Master...on the cross?” He asked and dropped to his knees to offer the items to Nikki.

“That’s my good pup. Now...strip,” Nikki rasped. He looked over at Richie and snapped his fingers towards the sofa. “You...sit...and remember the rules.”

Richie sat on the edge of the sofa at first but then quickly moved to get comfortable. He wished he at least had a cigarette to calm him as he watched the tableau unfold.

Nikki lowered the lights more and turned on some heavy metal fuck music, low enough for all parties involved to hear each other speak. He peeled off his shirt and tossed it next to Richie. “Things tend to get a little...heated…”

Richie raked his eyes over the tattoos. So many more than when they’d first met at Doc’s office. They were all young punks back then but their lives had taken such divergent paths; so much time had gone by since those days.

“Hmm, something’s missing…” Nikki wandered over and picked up leather wrist and ankle cuffs with attachments for chains. “Perfect.” He watched patiently as Jon slid his pants off. “What’s your safe word, pup?”

“Prayer, Master,” Jon answered.

Richie’s stomach flipped and his eyes closed momentarily at Jon's use of their song. Nikki stood by the cross and tapped it with two fingers, Jon stepping up and resting his body against the cool wood. “If at any point it's too much, speak up and I’ll let you go,” Nikki said and kissed Jon’s shoulders.

He snapped the cuffs around Jon’s wrists and hooked them onto the cross rings, stretching the man’s arms above his head. Nikki’s lips and tongue trailed wetly down Jon’s spine and over his ass, dipping slightly between his beautiful cheeks, shackling his ankles before traveling back up his body.

Jon moaned as Nikki pulled at his hair. “I’ve missed you, pup,” he growled.

“Oh...I’ve missed you too, Master,” Jon breathed.

Richie knew that tone. He clenched his fingers into a fist and released them again feeling strangely powerless; rooted to the spot as he watched Nikki touching Jon in places that he thought he’d been the only one to touch. Dorothea didn’t count, he mentally shrugged off.

“Open up,” Nikki commanded and buckled the ball gag around Jon’s head. “Show me your Safe Gesture.” Jon made devil horns with both hands and Nikki rewarded him with a hard spank on the ass.

Jon sighed and squirmed, sticking his ass out slightly. Richie had closed his eyes, unable to watch but it didn’t stop the sounds of Nikki spanking Jon and the small cries, moans, and sighs from infiltrating through to his brain. 

His imagination was out of control so he forced his eyes open and saw Jon’s ass tainted with pink, the faint outlines of handprints visible and a fine sheen of sweat covering his back. 

Richie dragged his eyes down Jon’s familiar body and feeling himself starting to harden a little. He flicked his gaze back up to Jon’s face and saw him watching him. Richie’s breath hitched and he had to blink a couple of times when he saw the look in Jon’s eyes aimed squarely at him. Love. Lust. Relief.

What the hell? he thought.

He jumped as a loud crack split the air and Jon cried out around his gag. “Fuck,” Richie said to himself, spotting the angry stripe down Jon’s back.

“Look at him,” Nikki said almost to himself as his hands roamed down Jon’s back and down his flanks, “look at how responsive he is. Look at how his skin is coloring nicely. Isn’t he beautiful? Look at how his muscles twitch and his skin sweats just like those racehorses you love so much.”

Nikki’s deep velvety voice had taken on a mantra-like quality to Richie as he felt his mouth water and his hands itching to be the ones who had made Jon look like that.

Nikki grinned to himself when he glanced over at Sambora. He was showing signs of interest now rather than revulsion. Nikki delivered another few well-placed stripes down Jon's back before moving to stand on the other side of the cross and took a visual check of Jon's well being.

“Look at me, pup,” Nikki said, “You're doing really well, baby, considering you haven't felt a whip for a few years.” He caressed Jon's face sweetly before giving it a resounding slap.

“If I didn't think Sambora would snap, I'd bring out my knives to play with,” he snarled as Jon's eyes flicked over to Richie and back again, “I do so like to see you bleed, pup.” 

Jon let out a breathy moan around the ball and his eyes slid closed briefly.

Nikki smirked wickedly and circled Jon, slapping and pinching him in places, as he monitored Richie's reactions also. Hmm, he thought, Courtney would have had fun here this morning with these two. 

He stepped up on the cross platform behind Jon and covered him with his own body, whispering darkly in his ear, “Look at him, pup. Look at your...what the fuck is he to you anyway? Your bandmate?” Nikki watched Jon’s eyes in the mirror as he spoke in his mesmerizing way, “Your pal? Fuck-buddy?” Jon shook his head slowly with each one, “Your….lover... or soul-mate?” Jon’s eyes softened at those words. “Ahh, I see I’ve hit the jackpot with those, pup.”

“Look at him then. Look at your lover,” Nikki continued, caressing Jon’s mind with his voice as much as he did with his hands over Jon’s body, “Can you see how he’s starting to get uncomfortable? His hair is sticking to his forehead and the back of his neck from perspiration.” Nikki raked his eyes over Richie in the mirror in front of him. “I bet that dick of his is getting hard now after watching you naked and at my mercy. Is it worth it, pup? Is Sambora’s hard cock worth it?” 

Jon’s eyes closed briefly.

Nikki’s fingers trailed down Jon’s side, the side visible to Richie, and curled around his hip bone to scrape his fingernails through Jon’s pubes, deliberately avoiding his obvious arousal. Nikki felt Jon’s chest bellow with ragged breaths against his as his fingers slipped down to his balls. Jon fidgeted against his restraints; both the solid wood in front of him and the hard body behind, not to mention the ones at his wrists and ankles. 

“I wonder what he would do if I fucked you right now, huh?” Nikki’s word came out in a ragged growl, “I’d fucking bend you over that sofa he’s on and sink balls deep into that tight little ass of yours right in front of him. What would he do, I wonder?”

“His hands keep clenching like he wants to fucking rip us both to shreds. Watch as his tongue darts out over that full, ripe bottom lip. He kisses good...real good. But you already know that, don’t you baby? What’s he like to…,” he paused for optimal effect before biting the next word out, “FUCK? Huh?” 

Nikki gripped Jon’s cock hard, effectively stopping the desperate roll of his hips in their tracks and pulling a harsh, desperate whimper from Jon’s throat. 

“He’s hungry, pup. He wants!” Nikki continued in a hoarse whisper in Jon’s ear, “He wants my blood for touching you like this; he wants your sweet, delectable ass but he also wants...craves...something he can’t define just yet.” 

Nikki pushed away abruptly and landed a couple of short, sharp hits across the back of Jon’s legs with the cane as Jon’s groans rent the air. Nikki heard a gasp come from the sofa and snapped his head around pinning Richie with eyes full of fire. He took a step toward him, stopping and pointing to Richie. 

“You!” Nikki barked, “Get over here.”

Richie looked up in surprise and swallowed heavily. He’d been watching Sixx put his hands all over Jon, not to mention marking him with that fucking cane, but it was like a siren song. Something was pulling at him as Nikki spoke to Jon in a low whisper. He’d strained to hear what was being said but couldn’t quite make it out. 

He stood slowly adjusting himself as he went but there was no hiding his natural reaction. When Nikki’s eye raked over him with a raised eyebrow he had to fight to cover himself like a teenager with a hard-on in front of his first crush.

“No use trying to hide that bad boy, dude,” Nikki chuckled, “So I assume you've seen something that's, shall we say…aroused…your interest?”

Richie didn’t get to answer before Nikki grabbed him by the arm and manhandled him to stand behind Jon. Seeing Jon up close was confronting and he tried to turn away but Nikki saw his hesitation and gripped his hair and held him fast.

“He’s delicious like this, right?” Nikki said as his other arm snaked around Richie’s body, “All hot and needy. How do you get him like this?” 

Richie felt Nikki’s breath ghosting over his ear and the heat rolling off his body penetrating through his clothes. Richie couldn’t deny the latent sex appeal of the man behind him.

“I want an answer, baby,” Nikki said with a sharp nip to his earlobe.

“Fuck, that hurt,” Richie grumbled.

“That ain’t nothing compared to what my Pup can handle,” Nikki smirked as his fingers deftly unbuttoned Richie’s shirt and slipped inside to wander over his stomach and chest. “Now tell me what you do to get him moaning and twitching, offering up his ass to be fucked and pooling pre-cum on the floor like he is now.”

Richie’s eyes flicked down automatically and saw that Sixx wasn’t lying. He felt Nikki’s hand skim over the waistband of his pants to palm his hardening dick still hidden beneath the coarse cloth.

“I… I, ahh, I hold his arms above his head while I tease him and...and let him get so far before…,” Richie stuttered to a stop as a sudden realization washed over him and it felt like a kick to the gut. He looked up sharply into the mirror to see both Jon and Nikki’s eyes watching him.

Nikki grinned and rested his chin on Richie’s shoulder, eyeballing him in the mirror as he spoke, “ Well, well, well...guess who’s just realized that he’s no better than I am.” 

With a sleight of hand that would do any magician proud, Nikki released the buttons on Richie’s pants and delved inside. “Mmm, I know now why Jonny is so enamored with this beast.” 

Richie turned his head to protest but was caught in a searing kiss as Nikki forced his tongue between his lips. He could taste cigarettes, the mango Nikki had eaten not long ago and something darker, something purely Nikki as Nikki’s mouth slid across his lips as his hand was stroking his dick in his pants.

Richie was torn with wanting to pull away or to stay rooted to the spot, however, Jon started restlessly, almost aggressively, tugging on his restraints and protesting as best as he could around the ball gag.

Nikki broke the kiss and pinned Jon with his eyes in the mirror. 

“You got a problem, pup?” Nikki sneered as he stalked over to him and spanked him, six times, increasing in ferocity with each one, on each cheek bringing the color through to a deep rosy red. 

“What’s your fucking issue? Is it that I had my hands in your lover’s pants? Working that fine piece of meat in my hand? Here! You wanna smell my hand?” Nikki then pushed his hand that had been wrapped around Richie, into Jon’s face and smeared the slippery moisture over him. Nikki watched Jon’s nostrils flare as he tried to inhale Richie’s scent. 

“You fucking know better than to interrupt me when I'm working, you miserable piece of fuck,” Nikki spat in Jon’s face. He unshackled Jon’s wrists and ankles, then unbuckled the ball gag before pushing him down on his knees with a violent shove, “Lick up the mess you’ve made on my floor, pup!”

Jon gasped and breathed, “Yes...yes, Master. Sorry, Master.” He bent, supported by his arms, and lowered his face to the floor. He stuck his tongue out and started lapping up his juice when Nikki kicked his arms out from underneath him, twisting his head in time so that his nose didn’t smash against the floor. Jon immediately went back to his task.

Nikki rounded on Richie and pointed to him and barked, “You...time to step up, baby. Get the flogger Jonny chose and come over here. Then, as an afterthought, “Lose your shirt and pants.”

Richie slipped from his clothes without a second thought and reached for the implement Nikki had indicated. It was a black and red leather handled flogger with long, black, thin tails of the softest leather with knots tied at the end of each tail. The handle was weighted to counterbalance the tails and fit snugly in his hand. That undefinable thing swirled again in his gut as he made his way to where Nikki stood, who had also stripped out of his jeans. 

Richie held the flogger out to hand over to Nikki who shook his head, “No, you’re gonna learn this. Whether you know it or like it, you’re a natural dominant Sambora. Right now he,” he pointed to Jon, “doesn’t need your sympathy or your concern about the pain. He wants the pain. He needs the pain.”

“Why? Why does he need it?” Richie asked, “That’s one of the things I’m struggling with, apart from the infliction of it.” 

“Because it sends him into a psychological state of mind where all his thoughts, worries and stresses, including the underlying emotions from all of those, disappear and the only thing he has to do is please his Master. He can lose control and still feel safe because he is giving his Master, in this case, me, or you if you choose to follow through, control of his safety. It’s called subspace,” Nikki explained patiently as he watched Jon lap at the floor, “Almost like any pre-show rituals you have, so you’re totally focused on the next moment in time. The natural highs he goes through are better than any chemicals you can force into your body.”

“Ha, really? Better than anything you’ve partaken in?” Richie was skeptical considering Nikki’s past.

“Fuck yeah, dude,” Nikki said enthusiastically, “and whether you’re a top or bottom, the sex can be amazing coz the adrenaline is pumping and then the endorphins kick in.” He trailed the cane he’d used down Richie’s chest, over his stomach and resting it on the tip of his cock.

“Then again, sometimes it’s not about the sex, just the connection with the other person involved.” Nikki gave a small smile as he dragged his eyes up and down Richie, considering him. 

“Now, using your favored hand to start with, hold the handle with a relaxed but firm grip and flick your wrist like this.” Nikki proceeded to twirl his wrist in a circular motion with Richie copying the action with the flogger. Nikki moved around to stand behind Richie to adjust his stance and arm placement.

Richie started slightly when he felt Nikki’s cock brush between his cheeks.

“Good. Now, you always walk into your sub’s space so that you only hit with the lower third of the tails. Try it on my hand,” he said, moving from behind to stand a few paces in front of Richie and held out his work-roughened hand as Richie moved hesitantly closer to him. 

Nikki felt the first switch of the tails hit and nodded, “Good! You learn fast, baby.” Just the right amount of sting for a first time user, he thought to himself, probably not enough for Jon’s deeper needs but a good place for Sambora to start. “Now I want you to give him four lashes aiming for the fleshy part of his cheeks; two on each. Go.”

“Wait a minute...wait a minute,” Richie shook his head, “I wanna know what I’m dishing out.”


	6. Chapter 6

****Nikki****

“Wait a minute...wait a minute,” Richie shook his head, “I wanna know what I’m dishing out.”

Ooh, Nikki thought, interesting move, fucker. “What are you asking?” Nikki said, “I need you to be clear with me.”

“I wanna know what it feels like,” Richie in a rush before he could change his mind, “If I’m dealing it out, I wanna know what it feels like.”

The air seemed to thicken in the silence. Jon, who’d been listening all the while, gasped out loud and rose to his knees to shoot Richie a surprised look. 

Nikki nodded in approval, smirking, eyebrow raised and said, “Tell ya what...I won’t use my full strength, coz I don’t think you’d be able to handle it.” 

“Like fuck, Sixx,” Richie scowled, “I’m not gonna puss out on it. I’m serious. If I’m gonna do this, I wanna do it right, from the start.”

“Rich...no, you don’t have to do that, baby,” Jon spoke up, concern clearly ringing in his voice.

“SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP.” Nikki bellowed at Jon. 

He covered the few paces back to Jon in seconds, grabbing the gag on the way and swiftly forcing it back between Jon’s lips before dragging him to his feet. 

“Seems to me, pup, your mouth is getting you into trouble again and again. You know what happened last time you pushed your luck with that mouth of yours?” Nikki sneered as he dug his fingers hard into his mark on Jon’s chest.

Jon groaned and nodded, his eyes flicking between his Master and his lover. Nikki glanced down at Jon’s erection as it danced around looking for attention, crying a slippery tear.

“Well, I think a little hanging around might help, don’t you?” Nikki smirked and reached for a set of chains hanging from the ceiling and clipped Jon’s wrist cuffs to the shackles. He then walked to a pulley and adjusted the chains so that Jon was only standing on the balls of his feet. 

“Now, my darling pup,” Nikki crooned as he caressed Jon’s face, “I want you to be very, very still while I show your...lover...how it’s done.” 

He trailed his fingers around the shell on his ear and down Jon’s neck to his chest to trace over the scar this time in a featherlight touch, “If you’re very good and keep still, I’ll let you down and I’ll let you cum while loverboy flogs you. If not, well, you’ll still get a flogging but as for cumming?” Nikki shook his head, “You remember the cage, don’t you, pup?”

Jon nodded. Nikki noted that his eyes clouded with a combination of fear and lust.

“Hmm that’s right, baby,” Nikki grinned evilly, “I’ll force you into one again then fuck loverboy in front of you. Your choice, my pup.” He’d thrown that last little piece over his shoulder toward Sambora to make sure he knew who was the Master in his domain.

When Nikki was satisfied that Jon was secure and reasonably uncomfortable, he turned back to Richie and curled his finger in a come hither motion the indicated to the cross with a nod of his head. 

Richie made his way over and eyed the wooden cross warily, licking his lips nervously but stepped up onto the platform anyway, joining Nikki. He placed the flogger in Nikki’s outstretched hand and stood waiting.

“Ready for me to blow your mind, baby?” Nikki smirked at Richie, “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“I’m sure,” Richie nodded as he held Nikki’s searching look with a steady eye, “I’m not going to do it to Jonny if I don’t know what it feels like.”

Nikki considered Richie’s answer for a moment then continued, “Then you need to know the full experience then.” Nikki gave little notice before he pulled Richie into a deep, masterful kiss.

Richie never stood a chance as Nikki’s lips slid over his and his tongue delved into his mouth to seduce Richie’s tongue into a blood-heating tango. Richie’s arms that had hung limply by his side, slowly grasped at Nikki as he wanted more, his body reacting unbidden. 

Nikki broke the kiss as suddenly as he started it and spun Richie around, slamming him up against the wood, reaching for his arms as he had done with Jon before slipping Richie’s hands into adjustable leather loops at the top and pulling them tight.

“Pick a safe word, baby,” Nikki breathed into his ear from behind, “something you’ll remember if things get too much.” 

“Life.” His answer was quick and said with conviction.

Nikki chuckled behind him, “Such an optimist, baby.”

Nikki’s hands wandered over Richie’s body freely as he acquainted himself slowly with all his erogenous zones making Richie squirm as his breath became shallow pants.

***Richie***

Concentrating hard, Richie managed to pull his focus back from the edge and saw Jon watching with fascination and lust. Richie swore he could see Jon smiling around that fucking ball gag in his mouth. When Jon winked at him he knew he hadn’t been seeing things.

Suddenly he felt the trail of leather tails caress his back, a softness disguising the harsh brutality yet to come at the hands of the man behind him. He shivered in a combination of the cool air, anticipation and dread.

The first lash had him wincing at the sting on his flesh. He inhaled sharply through his teeth and heard Nikki chuckle behind him.

“That’s at less than half strength. We’re just getting started, baby,” Nikki said before setting the flogger off in a swirl of tails and thuds against skin.

“Unngh,” Richie grunted as Nikki worked at covering his back and ass with a laced pattern from the thin strips of leather as blow after blow hit its mark with absolute accuracy. His jaw was clenched and his knees had started to tremble when Nikki stopped to check on him after a nonstop volley of strikes.

***Nikki***

When Nikki was satisfied that Richie was still within reasonable limits of coherence he moved to Jon and stood before him, allowing Richie some respite to gather himself together again. Master and pup held the other’s stare in silence, each searching for a clue as to the other’s next move.

“He’s surprised me, pup,” Nikki said quietly as he watched Jon’s eyes flick over his shoulders to Sambora. 

He felt a twinge of something deep within him at the way the blue eyes softened; a touch of jealousy maybe? 

Or something even worse in Nikki’s opinion...regret.

He unbuckled the gag from Jon’s mouth and roughly caressed the younger man’s cheeks before claiming his lips, delving deep with his tongue, sinking his fingers into Jon’s hair painfully and dragging a pitiful moan from him when the rest of their bodies met. 

Nikki felt Jon move his hips restlessly against his as he sought some relief for his aching, painful cock. Nikki broke the kiss and slapped Jon’s face. “Did I say you could fucking hump me? You’re no better than a dirty fucking street dog.”

“Master…,” Jon cleared his throat, “I’m sorry, Master. Please…”

Nikki bent to flick his tongue over his mark on Jon’s chest, nipping and mouthing hotly at it. He slapped at Jon’s erection until his knees buckled suddenly leaving him dangling by his arms. Pleasure and pain; the ultimate aphrodisiac.

“Stand up, pup.” Nikki stopped and waited until Jon had recovered his footing then circled around him as he meted out hard, swift lashes over various parts of his body. 

Every strike was punctuated with a sound ripped from Jon’s lips, whether it be a gasp or a cry before he thanked his Master for each one; the room rippled with sound. 

He heard Richie growling his displeasure over Nikki’s ability to draw the gasps and moans that were coming from Jon as he moved behind him, ditching the flogger onto a nearby table.

“You wanna come, don’t you, pup?” Nikki asked, “You’re so close to the edge, it fucking hurts.”

“Oh god...yes, Master,” Jon breathed, “Please...Master, please touch me. I wanna come, Master.”

“You want me to touch your itty-bitty cock, pup?” Nikki teased, “Look at it...all hard and dripping. Such a pretty shade of...what colour would you call that? Huh?”

Jon kept his eyes straight ahead, earning the ire of his Master.

“I SAID LOOK AT IT,” Nikki yelled as he forced Jon’s head down, painfully wrenching his shoulders. “I asked you a question, pup! What. Colour. Is. It?”

“R-red, Master,” Jon gasped, “P-purplish red.”

“Good boy! See, that wasn’t too...hard…, was it?” Nikki said and rewarded Jon with a couple of hard strokes. Too hard to be pleasurable but enough to bring him back from the edge. He wasn’t finished with his Pup yet. Hell, he wasn’t finished with either of them yet.

Nikki strode over to an array of toys, vibrators, dildos and such. He considered and rejected a few before he found the perfect one. It was a contoured, curved prostate massager made of the softest silicone and remote control on a cord. He smiled wickedly to himself at the memory of the many times Courtney had used it on him, before grabbing the lube and returning to Jon.

He kicked Jon’s legs open and prepped him without preamble before sliding the black massager in past that tight ring of muscle and positioning the outer part against his perineum. He went back to the table and looped the remote cord over his head, pressing the start button for random patterns of vibration.

Jon yelped in surprise. “Ahh...oh fuck….unnngh.” His words became more unintelligible as the vibrations took hold. Nikki felt his own body vibrate with muscle memory and he ran his tongue over his sharp teeth in response.

He picked up the whip and turned to Richie with a smirk, “Ready to step it up, fucker?”

 

***Richie***

By the end of a barrage of strikes, Richie was snapping and snarling like a caged lion. He felt like his flesh was on fire and it became harder to focus as he started to give himself over to the sensations of pleasure starting to build. 

Maybe pleasure wasn’t the right word, but the weightlessness of his mind and the blankness of his thoughts as he waited for the bite of the tails that gave the illusion of being high.

“Had enough, fucker?” Nikki chuckled as he gently trailed the leather over the angry flesh. Nikki was impressed by how well Sambora had taken his blows. He glanced over to Jon who was all but drooling, his cock was hard and seeking the solace of the barest touch.

“C’mon Sixx! Bring it, motherfucker,” Richie goaded him, “I’m not bound by your piss weak contract. Give me what you got!”

“Yeah?! Ain’t gonna happen, fucker!” Nikki replied as he walked around Richie checking on his handiwork.

“Why not?” Richie yelled back.

“BECAUSE I AIN’T GONNA HAVE YOU DROP DEAD ON ME IN FRONT OF JONNY!” Nikki roared as specks of spittle landing on Richie’s face.

“So if you say you love him then you do it my way or you get the fuck outta here,” he stormed.

“The fuck I will!” Richie snapped back, “I’m not leaving him here with you, you fucker.”

“Just shut the fuck up, for fuck sake!” Nikki yelled.

 

***Nikki***

Nikki stalked around the room to calm down. Sikki was scratching and clawing at his brain, itching to be released to show that motherfucker who was in charge. It was quickly killing the fuck-buzz he had going on.

“You stupid fuck! Can’t you see it’s not me he needs??” Nikki railed at Richie, “I’m just a stand-in for you, for the tough love he needs because, what? You think you’re hurting him? Does he look like he’s in any pain? Does that fucking hard cock show any sign that he’s in pain? You’re hurting him more by negating and denying what he craves.” 

Nikki stood behind Jon, grabbing his cock and stroked it expertly, as he spoke, drawing a long moan from Jon who tipped his head back onto Nikki’s shoulder. 

“Gimme one reason that I shouldn’t release Sikki right now,” Nikki whispered in Jon’s ear.

“Because he’s not me, Master,” Jon said breathlessly, “I live for having Master Sikki’s attention but Richie doesn’t need to see that now.”

“You want Sikki again, baby?”

“Oh fuck yeah...please Master Sikki,” Jon sighed.

 

***Richie***

Richie pulled at the bindings holding his wrists in an effort to...to what? He didn’t know what he wanted to do any more than he knew what time of day it was.

Release Jon and fuck him senseless? Smash Nikki’s face? Fuck Nikki?? 

What the fuck? he thought to himself, Where the fuck did that come from?

***Nikki***

“Just stop with the fucking pissing contest already. I ain’t looking to take your place,” Nikki continued, his anger and frustrations dissipating rapidly with each stroke of his pup’s hard flesh. His own body recovering and responding quickly.

“Maybe I should have tried to back in ‘90? Shoulda tried harder to convince him to stay, but that’s a regret that I’ll have to live with.” Nikki nibbled on Jon’s neck as his free hand roamed over his chest, over his mark making Jon tremble and writhe in his arms.

Richie managed to loosen one wrist, “Let him go, Sixx.” 

Both clear green eyes and lust filled blue ones met his when he spoke. He slipped his hand out of the loop and released the other, rubbing his hands over the chafing around them and rolled his shoulders, testing for any pain or stiffness.


	7. Chapter 7

Richie stretched and rolled his shoulders, reaching behind him to touch his back to make sure he hadn’t been opened up. He paused and regarded the others. 

He felt something shift within him, as though the cogs of an intricate locking mechanism fell in to place springing a door open to reveal hidden treasures, as Jon seemed to melt against Nikki who was murmuring words of praise as his fingers brushed and teased Jon’s scar and other parts of his body. 

Jon’s face seemed relaxed and his blue eyes sparkling and happy, even though his body belied that fact. Jon was panting heavily and Richie could see that Jon’s knee was hurting by the way he was putting most of his weight on the other leg. 

Richie’s need to touch Jon, to reclaim him, was visceral. He didn’t make the conscious decision to move but found himself standing before the entwined men. Nikki’s murmurs had fallen silent, watching cautiously but never stilling his teasing fingers. 

Richie ignored Nikki and smiled at Jon as he swept a sweaty lock of hair from his blue eyes and saw that they’d deepened to a deep sapphire as they usually did when he was fighting against the tidal wave of his orgasm.

“I said, Sixx, let him go,” Richie said unable to tear his eyes from Jon’s as he trailed his hand down Jon’s torso to his cock. Jon whimpered when Richie deliberately avoided touching him.

“Make me, fucker,” Nikki taunted him, sinking his hand into Jon’s hair, pulling his head to the side and attacking his neck with his sharp teeth, vampiric canines sinking into the flesh with ease. 

“Ahh...oh mmm...thank you, Master,” Jon groaned, his hips moving restlessly looking for relief.

Nikki’s silent challenge of a raised eyebrow didn’t go unnoticed by Richie. Richie slid his eyes away briefly before pouncing and grabbing Nikki by the hair, just as Nikki had done with Jon. 

“Let. Him. Go,” Richie snarled before taking Nikki by surprise and kissed him with pent up ferocity and heated passion. It was a brutal kiss in so far as they were both vying for supremacy until Richie heard the slightest hitch in Nikki’s breathing and a softening in his kisses.

Richie vaguely heard Jon moan, “Oh fuck! That’s so hot!” 

Richie blindly reached out to both men to touch and fondle, tweak and tease, as did Nikki, leaving Jon in a whimpering, weeping mess of want.

Nikki broke away from the kiss, somewhat reluctantly and said breathlessly with a smirk, “Well you took your sweet fucking time to come to your senses!”

And with that, the mood in the room took a backflip on itself.

Richie picked up the forgotten flogger from the floor with a chuckle and handed it to Nikki. “I think it’s about time we took care of your pet, don’t you think...Master Nikki?”

“I think so, too. Get him down and bring him to the bed,” Nikki said, “He’s earned everything he’s gonna get and more. Take the vibe out while I get things set up over here.”

Richie waited until Nikki moved over to the bed before turning to Jon. 

“Richie?” Jon gasped almost out of his mind with lust.

“Shh baby,” Richie quieted him, “Let's get you down. Your Master is waiting.” Richie ran his hands up Jon’s arms and watched him twitch and shudder with sensation before he unclipped the first wrist cuff.

“You...I want you too...please,” Jon breathed as wrapped his first freed arm around Richie’s neck. “God….need you, baby! Need to come...so bad.”

“And you shall have me, sweetheart,” Richie murmured as Jon clung to him, submitting to Jon bathing his neck and face with kisses and licks as he disengaged Jon’s other wrist. 

“PUP!” Nikki beckoned to Jon, “Leave the guitarist alone! My experience is that you don’t know where they’ve been or how many holes they’ve fucked.”

“You’d know about that, wouldn’t you Sixx?” Richie had to laugh. He gently extricated himself from Jon’s grasp and with a final kiss said “C’mon baby.”

Holding Jon by his wrists behind his back, Richie led him over to the oversized bed and stood Jon in front of Nikki. He bent Jon over the side of the bed and worked his fingers of his free hand around the edge of the vibe, working it gently from Jon’s over-sensitised ass. 

Jon’s legs wobbled and a long breathy gasp was drawn from his lips as it finally slipped free. Richie handed the device to Nikki then gently soothed the area with his fingers and pulled Jon back into a standing position.

Richie watched Nikki size Jon up, he figured to get a take on Jon’s well being, before giving a quick nod and saying, “On the bed.”

Richie gave Jon a small shove and watched Jon kneel on the bed, his hands resting upward on his thighs without being asked. His eyes darted between Richie’s and Nikki’s before lowering them with a small smile.

“At least you haven’t forgotten how to show your obedience,” Nikki noted with a swift nod of his head. “You’ve been an extremely useful teaching tool so for that we will reward you, my pup.”

“Oh thank you, Master,” Jon looked at Nikki and smiled openly at the praise and the promise of what was to come.

“On your back. Head over the edge at the end. Arms out to your side,” Nikki instructed and tapped the bed with the cane.

Richie watched as Jon eagerly got into the position requested. Jon was usually pretty eager for sex anyway, Richie mused, but he almost leapt at Nikki’s instructions this time.

Nikki broke through his train of thought and said as he indicated with his chin, “Attach his wrist cuff to the lowest fixture on the bedpost.” He saw that Nikki had already done one so Richie snapped the shackle into place, ignoring Jon’s fingers seeking his out.

When he looked up he was surprised to see Nikki standing astride Jon’s head, his balls resting over Jon’s nose and mouth as Jon laved at them with his tongue and drawing in gulps of air when he could. Richie felt a familiar stirring in his own groin as he watched the pair.

“It’s the perfect fucking height, don’tcha think?” Nikki asked Richie as his tattooed hands ran over Jon’s torso, alternating between a soft and gentle touch and brutal and teasing. 

“For what?” Richie asked needlessly because he could picture vividly what Sixx was getting at. He unconsciously ran his hand down his belly, avoiding his cock but sending a shiver down his spine.

“We’re about the same height so you won’t have any problems sinking that horse’s dick down his throat,” Nikki said with a smirk and moved off Jon. 

“But first…” he said as he took a couple of steps down to Jon’s feet tapping the cane in various spots, including his cock, and various intensities as he went. Nikki climbed up on the bed and kicked Jon’s legs apart, standing between them. “Hand me his foot,” Nikki snapped the cane the sole of Jon’s foot making him jump. 

Richie decided that Sixx shouldn’t have all the fun. He trailed his fingers down Jon’s side, knowing it would drive Jon wild, down through the valley of his oblique to his hip bone skimming close to the edge of the thatch of soft curls, over the soft, almost hairless top of his thigh as his muscles jumped and twitched and breathy gasps were coming from the other end of the bed. 

Reaching Jon’s calf, Richie scooped his hand under it and held it aloft. He happened to glance up at Nikki, who was smirking and knew that he’d been watching every move. 

Nikki threw Richie a wink and took the proffered leg before forcing it up above Jon’s head, practically folding him in half, and hooking his ankle cuff to the same bedpost by means of a longer length of the same material that held Jon’s wrists. Jon had no alternative but to bring his other leg up which was fixed in the same manner. 

“Oh yeah...I’ve been dreaming of this day,” Nikki mused to himself.

A scream of pleasure tore from Jon as Nikki dropped to his knees and delved face first between Jon’s cheeks, spreading them wide with those tattooed fingers as his tongue rimmed Jon’s ass. Richie felt his blood heat and thicken within his veins as Nikki feasted on Jon and he wrapped his fingers around his burgeoning erection, stroking himself slowly.

Nikki looked over at him, resting face against Jon’s quivering rump and said, “Well don’t just fucking stand there…”

“Let your imagination fly, Sambora,” Nikki smiled wickedly as his fingers slipped in and out of Jon in random patterns, “Your lover...my pup, needs his reward. His reward is our pleasure, first and foremost. Then he gets his pleasure when I say he can.”

Richie hesitated; revulsion and jealousy had somehow taken a step to the back of the line and curiosity and desire had come to the forefront followed immediately by longing and love. 

His vision swam momentarily as he wrapped his head around that thought. Nikki grinned at him and returned to lazily torture Jon with his mouth. One nip to his balls from Nikki’s sharp teeth had Jon yelping in surprise. 

“You got thirty seconds to make up your mind,” Nikki said, “or the deal’s off the table and I get his delectable ass all to myself.” He gave that ass a resounding slap on both cheeks leaving his handprints clearly visible.

Richie bristled slightly and narrowed his eyes at Nikki before looking down at Jon. His face was flushed and a sheen of sweat covered his face and torso, the tendons on his neck and the column of his throat clearly visible as his head dropped back over the edge of the bed,

“Jonny?” he asked.

Jon briefly looked at Nikki before pinning Richie with his lust filled eyes then answering, “Rich...gimme it...fuck my mouth, baby. Fuck me, please. Dear god...need you...both of you.”

Richie couldn’t resist the lure any longer. “You want it, huh?” Richie said, “How bad, Jonny” He waved his cock tantalisingly close to Jon’s mouth, but just out of reach, watching Jon strain to reach it, take it. “Nuh uh, tell me,” Richie teased.

“Please, baby,” Jon begged then yelped as Nikki spanked his already tender ass hard.

“Address him properly, Pup,” Nikki growled from between Jon spread thighs.

“It’s that fucking mouth of your again,” Nikki said, “I think it needs something to fill it up. Think ya can handle that, Sambora?”

“S-sorry Master,” Jon panted as he flashed a contrite look to Nikki, his nostrils flaring through the pain. He then looked up at Richie, “Please, Sir. Please, may I have your cock?”

“It usually shuts you up nicely, doesn’t it?” Richie offered. He saw the spark in Jon’s eyes briefly.

“Yes...please...Sir,” Jon pleaded breathily. 

The last consonant had barely been spoken when Richie pushed his aching cock into Jon’s mouth, not stopping until he felt the resistance of the back of his throat. 

He was immobile as much as Jon was, bound by the sensation of the warm, wet heat of his lover’s mouth and the silky smoothness of the lips and tongue around his cock. Richie dropped his head back and breathed out a noise that was a cross between a sigh and a groan.

“Yeah, baby,” Nikki crowed gleefully as Richie pulled back, Jon gasping for air as Richie rocked his hips, sliding his cock back again. “That’s it,” Nikki encouraged, “fuck his smart fucking mouth.”

Nikki stood, quickly reaching for the lube he’d set close at hand and coating himself and Jon generously before easing himself into the greedy, grasping hole before him.

The air was ripe with the musk of arousal from three the men and the sounds of their pleasure added another texture to the scene. Jon’s gasps and groans forming the melody to the rhythm of the others’ tempo.

Richie let himself slide from Jon’s eager mouth and squat down, coming face to face with his lover. He raked his eyes over Jon’s flushed, slippery face, raising a hand to caress his cheek and tuck a strand of hair behind his ear. Jon nodded to Richie’s silent question before the brunette ravished him with a kiss they both felt to their core, tasting himself on Jon’s tongue.

“Let him down, Sixx,” Richie said pulling away from Jon’s mouth causing Jon to whimper incoherently, “Enough. I get it, okay? Besides, I wanna try something.”

“Oh?” Nikki asked as he, still embedded in Jon’s ass, reached to release the shackles.

“Cuffs off too,” Richie said releasing the buckles around Jon's wrists, “He’s always wanted to double team. We tried it with a dildo but it didn’t feel right. It was a few years ago and I think he’ll appreciate more it today.” 

“Fuck yeah,” Nikki exclaimed, “Now you’re talking.” He clapped his hands together in glee, a huge grin splitting his face, pulling out of Jon abruptly.

Richie moved up on the bed, behind Jon who was stretching out his stiff muscles, the stiffest of them all was a deep rosy red, pulsating with every beat of his heart, slick fluid leaking from the slit. 

He threw the bottle of lube to Nikki and said, “Make sure there’s plenty, hear me, Sixx?”

“What?! You think I’m new at this?” Nikki smirked.

Richie chose to ignore the jibe and pulled Jon up into a sitting position, kissing him deeply as Jon clung to him. Richie lay back pulling Jon over top of him, exposing himself and Jon to Nikki’s ministrations as he plied the cool gel to their heated flesh. 

Richie felt Nikki’s hands stroking his cock before lining him up to Jon’s entrance. He braced his hands on Jon’s thighs as Jon was pulled up by Nikki, from behind to a kneeling position, completely sinking down onto Richie’s shaft. 

The two moved as one, losing themselves as Richie rocked up into Jon, almost oblivious to Nikki positioning himself behind Jon and kissing Jon’s neck and shoulders, his large tattooed hands roaming over his Pup, paying extra attention to his mark. 

Nikki caught Richie’s eye and nodded, ready to head to the next step. Nikki pushed Jon forward and slowly but forcefully pushed into him, matching the rhythm of the joined couple.

“Ohhh..fuck!” Jon groaned, his eyes squeezed shut against the pain and the pleasure, “Wai-wait...too much. Ohhh...” Jon’s fingers sunk painfully into Richie’s chest as the pain washed over him.

“Jonny, look at me, baby,” Richie said tilting Jon’s face to look at him, “Just breathe, okay? The pain will go soon. We’ll look after you, I promise.”

“C’mon, Pup, you’re better than that. You endured Master Sikki’s branding, so then two meaty cocks fucking you at the same time will be a breeze,” Nikki crooned, rubbing soothing circles over his back and drizzled more lube over their joined bodies as he moved infinitesimally deeper. 

“Yes, Master,” Jon breathed heavily, “Thank you, Master,” 

Nikki reached around and gripped Jon’s cock, stroking him to relieve the pain of being stretched further than he ever had before. “Fuck, it feels amazing,” he said rhetorically.

Richie kept his gentle rocking rhythm as each small thrust pulled Nikki in further with him. The vice-like squeeze on his cock was like nothing he’d ever experienced. 

Their experimentation almost two decades ago, fizzled out with them both ending up in fits of laughter as the small dildo they’d tried to use, shot out of Jon’s ass with an audible pop and rolled off the bed. There was no chance, today, of Nikki’s sizable dick being dislodged anytime soon.

Richie reached out and thrummed his fingers over Jon’s sensitive nipples making him gasp and bear down onto both dicks.

“Rich...oh fuck!” Jon panted, his eyes blazed as he licked his top lip, gripping Richie’s wrists in his hands.

“That’s it, Jonny,” Richie murmured, “Just relax, baby. The only thing hotter than how you look right now is if I could watch at the same time. I’d give anything to see Sixx’s cock and mine buried deep in you.” 

“Already taken care of, my friend,” Nikki replied, hooking one arm around Jon’s shoulders from behind to play with the scar.

“Huh? How?” Richie managed to ask before he hummed in pleasure.

“The whole...oh fuck…,” Nikki gasped as Jon finally started to relax and move on his own terms, starting to rock into the thrusts of his invaders. 

“Kiss me..,” Jon had reached back to Nikki, grabbing at his head desperately, “Fuck... Master, please?”

Nikki growled, his hand moved to around Jon’s neck, squeezing and restricting Jon’s airflow as his tongue plunged roughly into his mouth.

Richie had started to stroke Jon’s dick when Nikki’s hand wrapped around Jon’s neck instead. Even though he was on the precipice of his climax, he kept a wary eye on Jon’s welfare. The slight hitchy noises and whimpers coming from Jon were darkly enticing as he felt the familiar swirling of heat moving through him, gathering in intensity like a whirlpool deep in his gut ready to spill into Jon. 

“Jesus! Fuck!” Richie gasped, his strokes on Jon faltered as he tipped over the edge into oblivion. 

His vision diminished into pinpricks of light, his head dropped back into to pillow and his back arched painfully as he emptied himself. The acute sensation of feeling every pulse of his release and the heartbeat of Nikki’s cock beside his was almost beyond comprehension.

“Ohhh..fu-...unnngh,” Jon groaned, ripping himself from Nikki’s mouth.

Nikki pushed Jon down roughly over Richie and sank his fingers into Jon’s hair pulling his head back, thrusting as hard as he could into Jon as Richie’s orgasm triggered his own. He dropped his head onto Jon’s back as his muscle control gave over to orgasmic seizures. 

“Come, Pup! Come for us,” Nikki commanded as he lay hot kisses over the expanse of Jon’s back.

“Yes….yes, Master!” Jon yelled, barely able to get the words out from his clenched teeth.

Nikki felt Jon’s release from within and smiled when he saw Jon’s arms tremble with the force of his release, finally, the thick white ropes of cum crisscrossing Richie’s chest before he gently extricated himself from the threesome, falling back on the bed, legs entwined, throwing his arm across his face as he tried to pull himself back together, giving the lovers a few moments together.

Jon collapsed against Richie, neither of them caring about the mess between them, as Richie gathered the shaking man up in his arms and held tight. Jon buries his face in the crook of Richie’s neck, his tears scalding him as he wept with his release.

He’d barely registered Nikki pulling out but soon found himself slipping free as well. He smoothed his hand over Jon’s head, carding his fingers through the silky grey strands and kissing the tears from his face. He dared not touch Jon’s back, bruised and raw from the play today, but rolled them both to the side. 

Jon groaned slightly but was coming around slowly. He smiled at Richie and whispered, “I love you so much right now, Rich.”

Richie's heart swelled and he blinked away his own tears as he gently leaned forward to kiss him, barely touching his lips to Jon’s.

“God…,” Nikki groaned with a smile and sat up, “if you two are finished making fuckin’ goo-goo eyes at each other, I need to check Jon’s back. Yours too, Sambora, but I think you’ll be okay.”


	8. Chapter 8

After Nikki had put salves and bandages on some of Jon’s more serious wounds and checking Richie over, he turned to back to Jon and tilted his face up to meet his.

“One of us will be here with you when you wake up,” Nikki said, “I won’t fail you again. Understand me, baby.”

Jon sighed and smiled, rubbing his face into Nikki’s touch, “I understand. I haven’t had one of those nightmares, or not as severe, since that time. Thank you, Master.”

“Good to hear,” Nikki nodded, “Now sleep. You’ve earned it. I’m so proud of you, my pup,” He kissed him sweetly.

“Thank you, Sir,” Jon said happily at the praise and lay down, snuggling back into Richie, who wrapped an arm tightly around him, but facing Nikki. He was asleep almost instantly.

A weary, satiated silence fell between the men as they let Jon settle into a deep sleep before Nikki asked, “Has he told you about his recurring nightmares?”

Richie propped himself up on his elbow and shook his head, frown lines creasing between his eyes as he shot a look down at the sleeping form, “What nightmares?”

“About you leaving,” he pinned Richie with a hard stare, “Before...and possibly again. Ask him. He needs to tell you.”

Richie held Nikki’s gaze steadily, not willing to show how much those words hurt. They’d talked about a lot of things over the phone since they’d reconciled but no mention of nightmares.

“How long will he sleep like this?” Richie asked after a long pause.

“Could be minutes,” Nikki shrugged, “Could be hours.”

“Last time...I’d left the room to get water and got distracted with a business call. I was gone…” Nikki looked to the ceiling in thought, remembering back to that day, “maybe 10 minutes. I came back as he was coming out of one of his nightmares.”

“He’d rung me the week beforehand to ask for help,” Nikki continued hotly, “His words were ‘Help me. Help me feel alive again, Nikki.’ He was fucking done, man.”

Nikki looked at Richie, contempt clear on his face, “He was so fucking broken. I could have gladly sliced you open that day and buried you alive for what you’d done to him.”

“He’d...he’d told me he’d gone to the drop-off again,” Richie said almost to himself, “He’d almost driven himself off that road once before.”

He fell silent before whispering to the slumbering Jon who was blissfully unaware of the conversation, “I’m so sorry, Jonny.”

“This is gonna sound fucking retarded but what are your intentions?” Nikki asked softly. He calmed down a little seeing the contrition in Richie.

“I love him. I was wrong to walk away. I want the rest of my life with him,” Richie said with a small sniffle, emotions getting the better of him, “I always have.”

“Why’d you leave in ’13 anyway?” Nikki paused before waving the comment off, “You know what? None of my business…”

“No. I wanna tell you, so you know that I mean it when I say I love him, I want him… Fuck, I wanted more years ago.”

“I wanted us to be more, to be honest about us. But Jon couldn’t let go of the image. Had to have the perfect image which meant to him, wife and kids.”

“Meanwhile my relationships with women kept falling apart because of him. I had to leave...I had to make it a clean cut...for my own sanity, for my own heart. It nearly fucking killed me but it needed to be done.”

“I thought that…,” Richie sighed, “if I couldn’t have what I wanted, then I wanted the next best thing. A relationship that I could tell people about.”

“But you had that blonde Aussie chick for a while?”

“Ori? Yeah, great girl but she couldn’t live as a couple when there was a third person coming between us. Things took a dive between us after the Hall of Fame. I guess it was plainly obvious that night, which way my heart wanted to go. She left and I quit the pills and the drink...again. Haven’t touched them since then.”

“Good for you, man,” Nikki nodded, “I’m happy to help in any way, in your sobriety.”

“So...what do you want to do about lover boy there?”

“I’m hoping he’s ready to commit to us,” Richie sighed, “To finally be upfront about it. With our families and close friends first... at the very least.”

“I don’t think that’s an issue any longer, do you?” Nikki asked, “How do you see it panning out? Will you move back East?”

“I dunno yet,” Richie admitted with a pout, “I’d like to stay out here for Ava since Heather’s not exactly stable most days. Dorothea rules with an iron fist so I can’t see her allowing him to take custody of the younger boys.”

“You need something as an incentive,” Nikki mused, “to make it more appealing to him.”

“You don’t think I’m appealing enough?” Richie snorted, “That hurts, brother.”

“Oh, I’m sure you’ve got plenty that appeals,” Nikki slid an easy grin across his face, “of which I’d happily discuss with you about trying out.”

Richie looked over at Nikki in surprise, considering the smirking man, and blinked a couple of times as his cock twitched to life at the random images running through his head.

Jon stirred slightly, moving more onto his stomach and hitching his top leg up high as if he subconsciously felt the change in Richie.

Nikki chuckled darkly at how responsive both men were, even when one was deeply asleep, judging by the slight snore.

“So…,” Nikki said.

He moved, cat-like, from where he had been lounging at the base of the bed, up Richie’s legs, holding himself up on hands and knees studiously avoiding any contact as Richie moved beneath him to lay fully on his back.

“Use Sikki.”

Nikki bent his head, keeping eye contact, dragged his pointed tongue up Richie’s belly. The smooth expanse of skin twitched under the onslaught and his back arched as Richie groaned quietly.

“Who?” Richie asked distractedly, “What?”

“Use Sikki...me...as your incentive.”

Nikki saw the spark ignite in the chocolate brown eyes as he pounced and claimed his prey in a scorching kiss. Nikki lowered himself down, aligning their bodies as he plundered Richie’s mouth.

Richie broke away, gasping for breath and said, “Now who’s playing with the guitarist?”

“Who says I’m playing, baby?” Nikki returned, nipping at Richie’s full bottom lip. He nibbled down over his chin, forcing Richie’s head back as he made his way down the column of Richie's neck as he kept their lower halves melded together.

“Tell me...do you live up to your nickname?” Nikki asked as he worried a particularly tasty spot, “Are you really the King of Swing?”

“Depends on who’s asking and which way they want me to swing.”

“Have you always topped him?” Nikki countered, choosing to ignore the hesitation of the answer. Then with a roll of his hips, he asked, “Or have you let him fuck you too?”

“Quit with the talk already,” Richie snarled, hauling the older man down by the back of his head, smashing their mouths together, teeth clashing, only separating briefly to add, “or can you only do it if I call you Master.”

Nikki pulled back, licking his top lip slowly, holding his tongue in the corner of his mouth that twitched in amusement.

“Do all you Jovi fuckers have smart mouths?” Nikki chuckled.

“That’s Jersey for ya,” Richie replied with a laugh and a roll of hips, “Now, are we gonna fuck or what?”

 

**~~**JON’S POV**~~**

Jon was in that place that wasn’t quite sleep but it wasn’t full consciousness either.

The Land of Nod, his grandmother used to call it, where anything is possible. Unicorns flying high in rainbow skies with the winged pigs, gumdrops raining from the cotton candy clouds, long-gone loved ones greet you with open arms as though they saw you just yesterday and no one goes hungry or thirsty. Nirvana? Maybe, to some.

In Jon’s case, in his younger years, the visions had been of hitting the dizzy heights of stardom, being out on stage night after night, finding the love of his life and a family of his own.

He’d accomplished all that and more. And he thought he had it all; his Nirvana... but then it all came crashing down when he lost what he thought he could never lose.

Love. Hope quickly following Love out the door when Richie left.

He’d believed that Dorothea had filled the required Love of His Life placement, but the shine had soon worn off that band of gold around his finger not long after Jesse had been born.

They’d tried hard for a while, producing Jacob in those struggle years, but they both had to acknowledge that things were truly only for show when Dorothea announced she was pregnant again.

Jon knew the baby wasn’t his because he was conceived while the band was touring extensively through Europe and Dot had used the children as an excuse not to travel to see him. They’d arrived at an agreement that suited them both, shortly after he’d arrived home.

Who knew that the love of his life would turn out to be the tall, incredibly handsome brunette guitarist he had taken into the fold back in the early ’80s?

They’d felt the connection, the spark, almost from the first day. Their story was one of slow realisation, tentative touches, long, slow kisses in the safety of the dark. The relationship culminated one weekend, mid Slippery tour when they’d taken that final, magical step. Their love for each other had grown over the years from a mutual respect and friendship to a full blown love.

As his mind’s eye turned to the past 24 hours or so, reliving the sweetest of reunions with Richie, his Master’s voice infiltrated the dreamscape with husky murmurs of praise. Jon watched as dream Richie gave Nikki access to his body. Jon kissed Richie who sighed in pleasure as Nikki took him into his mouth at that same time.

As consciousness pulled at him, he groaned at the delicious soreness of his ass and back. He shifted to his belly more, scooping the pillow under his head with a smile, willing himself to go back to his dream. He was almost there when the movement of the sheets and bed beneath him, along with soft, wet noises beside him caught his attention.

Richie’s unmistakable orgasmic gasp and heavy breathing had Jon cracking open an eyelid to sleepily peer through his lashes. He tried to keep his breathing steady as he saw almost exactly what he’d been dreaming of. The two men that mattered the most in his life entwined in the final throes of mutual passion. 

Nikki was kneeling between Richie’s spread legs, thrusting with short, sharp, erratic pushes, going through the final tremors of his climax. Richie’s smooth belly was covered in his own thick ropes of cream, his arm thrown across to cover his face.

Jon felt his body respond as Nikki fell forward in exhaustion, his face buried into Richie’s neck, the guitarist absently sinking his fingers into Nikki’s jet black locks. Jon shifted slightly, uncomfortably, trying to make as little noise as possible. He thought he’d succeeded until Nikki turned his head slowly and pinned him with his satisfied eyes and winked.

Jon lifted his fingers in an acknowledgement and smiled sleepily. 

Nikki smiled in return, shifting off Richie and off the bed, saying, “I’m gonna take a shower. You two have fun but I’m gonna have to kick you out soon. There’s a party I have to get ready for, remember?”

Jon knew that Richie was watching him closely, looking for a reaction, but he lay perfectly still and silent until Nikki had closed the door to the bathroom area. He knew Richie would want to apologise, a sense of his own betrayal starting to eat away at him already. He had nothing to apologise for, Jon reasoned, because he knew exactly where Richie’s heart lay. With him. 

“Jonny...I...I’m s-,” Richie started to say before Jon reached out and placed his finger over Richie’s lips before he could get any further. He then moved closer to kiss Richie gently, replacing his finger with his mouth.

Jon pulled back, smiling, saying softly, “Shh…don't.” 

With another soft kiss, Jon then moved lower down Richie’s body and lapped up all the cooling seed he’d spilled over himself before spreading Richie’s legs to clean up Nikki’s release that was escaping from him.

By the time Jon had Richie clean, Richie was hard again from the overstimulation and weeping silently at his ministrations.

“Jonny…,” Richie breathed, moving to sit up against the plush headboard, as he tried to start his apology again.

Jon looked up from between Richie’s legs and said, “Don’t ever apologise, baby. It’s me that should be begging your forgiveness.”

“Why?”

“For denying you all these years.” He placed soft, reverent kisses up and down Richie’s shaft as he spoke, “I was so wrong, Richie.”

“I want to acknowledge this….us,” Jon said hoarsely as his emotions bubbled up, threatening to take hold, “Whenever you’re ready to.”

“You’re kidding?!” Richie was flabbergasted and watched Jon shake his head in answer to the question. “Would you do it tonight?”

“If that’s what you want, baby.” 

Richie looked at him with barely disguised shock, tempered slightly by the smile pulling at his mouth.

“Really?” he breathed.

“Uh huh,” he smiled and gazed up at Richie through his lashes, “but in the meantime…” he licked a slow, wet trail from root to tip, teasing the V at the top, “I want your cum...hot and fresh. Please, Sir.”

With that he wrapped his mouth around the silky head, teasing the burning flesh with his tongue as he pumped him slowly but firmly with his hand, twisting and asserting pressure with his thumb along the vein, at the same time. He felt Richie immediately pulse against his lips and tongue as he emptied himself over Jon’s loving tongue.

With a final kiss to the tip, Jon moved swiftly up Richie’s body and shared his bounty with Richie in a deep kiss as he climbed into Richie’s lap, legs either side of his thighs. Jon painted Richie’s tongue with the cum as they kissed and Jon smiled when Richie deepened it as he searched for more.

“Jesus...it’s been a while since I’ve backed up after sex so quickly,” Richie chuckled, his chest bellowed as he gulped in deep breaths and his dark eyes sparkled with happiness, “Are you sure about this, baby?”

“After the gift you gave me today?” Jon smiled, shaking his head in disbelief, “I don’t think you realise how much of what you did today, meant to me.”

“I don’t want you to regret anything tomorrow, that’s all.” The space between Richie’s eyebrows furrowed in concern.

“Baby, I love you so much that I’d do anything for you.” Jon tried to get a comfortable spot for his sore ass on Richie’s thighs, “No take backs, no regrets.”

“Your face when you realised you already...mastered me, in your own way...,” Jon looked meaningfully into Richie’s eyes, “I almost wept in relief, for you to finally realise that you’ve had that hold over me all these years and hadn’t been harming me.”

“Yeah, that was certainly a lightbulb moment,” he nodded, “Why haven’t you pointed that out to me before now?”

“Baby, you haven’t been willing to listen before,” Jon reasoned.

“Hey!” Nikki called from the doorway. Both Jon and Richie turned toward the voice.

“Pup! Go shower while I talk to loverboy here, then I’ll check your back and send you both on your way. You have a shopping trip to do on your way home.”

“Shopping?” Jon asked curiously, he thought he had everything he needed.

He had planned to give the media card back to Nikki as his present. He’d made his copy on a laptop that had no ties to the business and could be completely wiped with a single keystroke. They were both locked away in his personal safe at home. It was unfortunate that Richie had found it first but it had also led to today so he couldn’t complain too much.

“What for, Master?” He climbed gingerly off Richie’s lap and made his way to where Nikki stood who was freshly showered and looking quite satisfied with himself.

“For your outfits for tonight,” Nikki stated.

“Ugh, a costume party?” Richie groaned, “Aren’t you too old for costumes these days?”

“Never too old to have a little fun, baby,” Nikki winked, “Besides it’s not really a costume party...more a theme. Steam Punk. It was Courtney’s suggestion.”

“I like it,” Jon grinned happily, “I’ll go shower.”

“Good Pup,” Nikki praised and smacked his bruised ass as he walked past. Jon groaned and his stomach flip-flopped.

Jon turned, grinning, and said, “Thank you, Master.” He'd just slid the glass dividing door closed when something caught his eye.

He briefly saw Nikki move toward the bed and stand in front of Richie. He watched for a little while, curious as to what might happen next. Richie moved to sit on the edge of the bed and stretched as Nikki spoke. Richie then looked up at the older man, a thoughtful expression on his face and nodded and shook hands.

Jon was curious as to their conversation but decided to leave it up to Fate to do her job. It would all become clear to him when he needed to know. Shrugging it off, he started the shower and climbed under the hot spray, wincing slightly as the needles of water hit his back.

He had been dreading today but he needn't have worried as it turned out to be one of the best days of his life. Richie had taken him back and more importantly had taken part in today's play, finally understanding the hows and whys. 

Not to mention how deliciously sore he was. 

Knowing Nikki, he'd have captured today on film somehow. Now to figure out a way to get a copy of that. He started planning as he washed, smiling to himself when he'd figured out the perfect way.


	9. Chapter 9

About an hour later Richie pulled his car into the car park of the boutique Nikki had instructed them to go to. He’d given Jon guidelines of what he wanted him to dress in. The brief was simple; sexy. Colour and style were inconsequential and totally up to Jon’s preference.

They both exited the car, Jon doing so very gingerly, and Richie peered at the shop front from behind dark glasses.

“Looks more like a biker’s clothing store,” Richie muttered as he moved to the front of the car waiting for Jon.

As Jon walked stiffly from the car he said, “It reminds me of your White Trash Beautiful stuff actually.”

“Fuck!” Richie groaned, “Don’t remind me of that bitch!”

Jon chuckled and slid his hand into Richie’s and tugged him along toward the door.

“C’mon babe.” He felt giddy with happiness and nothing was going to stop his mood.

He started humming the chorus of Sugar Daddy as they walked through the car park. Richie stopped suddenly, their joined hands stopping Jon in his tracks also.

“Really?!” Richie looked askance at him.

Jon threw his head back and laughed in sheer delight. Jon stepped closer and pulled his arm behind him, fingers still entwined with Richie’s.

They stood between cars, showing the most intimate affection in public that they’d ever done as Jon ran his free hand down the lapel of Richie’s jacket.

Richie looked around checking for prying eyes or lenses, “Err...Jonny? We’re in a car park.”

“So?” Jon smirked, pushed him back against the closest car and looked around also, seeing only an older couple approaching from another store, “I meant what I said earlier. I’m ready to tell the world.”

He slipped his hand up around Richie’s neck, fingering the soft hair at his nape. He slid his hand through Richie’s hair and drew him closer still and felt a little puff of surprised breath escape Richie’s lips before their lips met.

Finally.

It was their first public kiss and Jon didn’t want it to end. He felt completely free and relaxed, losing himself to the soft plumpness of Richie’s mouth.

“Excuse me?”

Richie broke away and Jon hid his face against Richie's chest, not in embarrassment but more to gather his wits. He wasn’t sure if he could talk over the emotions bubbling up from deep within him. Jon turned his head without lifting it, giving their intruder one of his killer grins.

The quavering voice came from a petite elderly lady who’s white hair was pulled up in a bun on the top of her head. She had a kind face with sparkling friendly eyes. Jon thought she looked like Granny from The Beverley Hillbillies. Huh...right town at least, he chuckled to himself.

“I’m sorry to break up you two lovebirds,” the elderly lady smiled kindly up at them, “but I need to get into that car that you’re smooching on.”

“Oh!” Richie muttered and dragged himself and Jon from her car, “We’re sorry…we ahh...we-.”

“No need to explain, dear,” she replied with a wink and a smile, “It’s so heartwarming to see two people in love. And two such handsome young men too.”

“Not so sure about the young part,” Richie chuckled and reached for the handle to open the door, “but thank you, darlin’. We didn’t realise what we were doing.” 

“I imagine you had your mind on the fun you’re going to have in bed later,” she patted Jon’s cheek as he helped her into the car.

He felt the flush rise from his toes. It was almost as bad as talking about sex with your grandma, let alone a perfect stranger.

“Ah...um-,” Jon stumbled over his words.

“Oh now, don’t go being all coy, young man,” she said to Jon who had bent down to the window, “Place, time, race and gender shouldn't matter. We should all experience a love like that.”

Sarah smiled then said with a happy sigh, “When two people kiss and it feels like…ahh, finally.”

“Huh,” Jon nodded and glanced up to Richie, smiling, “That’s exactly what I was thinking just now. I’m Jon and that is my best friend, partner and love of my life, Richie.”

“Pleasure to meet you both. I’m Sarah...Sarah Beega,” she held out her delicate hand to Jon who kissed the back, “and my darling husband, George. He’s my finally.”

Her husband smiled warmly but didn’t say a word.

In a mock whisper, Sarah said, “He’s the quiet type.”

Jon chuckled and leant into the car to give Sarah a peck on the cheek. “Thank you, Sarah, for the kind words. We won’t keep you any longer.”

They bid their goodbyes and Jon stood to allow the car to pull out as Richie stepped up behind him, slipping his arm around his waist from behind.

“What a sweetheart?!” Richie said. Jon nodded and leant back into him then whipped out his phone and quickly shot off a text.

“Who was that to?” Richie asked.

“I asked Matt to find their address using their licence plates. Sarah needs some flowers as beautiful as she is,” Jon smiled. He took a deep breath and released it before saying, “C’mon babe, no more smooching in the car park. We have a party to get ready for.”

~~**~~

Later that night as Richie pulled his car into a vacant spot along the driveway leading up to Nikki’s house, Jon took a steadying breath.

He couldn’t deny he wasn’t nervous but he was more than ready to give Richie what he needed to validate him as someone more significant in his life than just his ex-guitarist.

“We don’t have to say or do anything tonight, Jonny,” Richie turned to him in the semi-darkness, “We can just be party guests if that’s what you want.”

“Tonight, baby,” Jon replied and reached for Richie's hand, “No regrets. No take backs. Besides, I wanna see everyone’s eyes when you walk in, looking all tall, dark and fuckable.”

Richie’s stove-pipe black velvet pants, black shirt and gold tapestry waistcoat suited him oh-so-well. He’d accessorised with shiny black pointed calf-length boots with brass buttons up the side, a top hat adorned with brass goggles, cogs, peacock feather and other bits and bobs. He also carried a cane topped with an intricately carved knob. Jon had convinced him to put some of his danglies back in his hair and dug out some appropriate jewellery from his collection which included his grandfather’s pocket watch.

“You don’t look so bad yourself there,” Richie waggled his eyebrows, “I’m very intrigued with that zipper on your pants.” He moved their clasped hand down between Jon’s legs following the zipper that went from front to back. Jon huffed, his eyelids drooped, trying to find the will to stop the questing hand.

Jon had chosen the black leather pants with zippers, buckles and straps up and down the legs after the owner of the boutique had convinced him to try them on. They were teamed with some heavy duty biker boots with similar buckles up the side of the ankle.

He’d opted for no shirt but a fitted military style waistcoat in a patterned black tapestry and velvet. Across the front velvet panel that was V-shaped to accentuate Jon’s small waist, was a series of silver buttons down the sides with braiding and silver clasps over the closure.

He’d added a heavy silver chain lariat, the tail that threaded through the O ended in a large claw and had grabbed some of Richie’s leather wrist cuffs. He’d rimmed his eyes in a dark liner, smoothed some clear lip balm on his lips and let his longish hair dry naturally so that it fell softly around his ears.

“As much as I’d love for you to keep going, baby,” Jon groaned, “if we don’t go inside soon I’m gonna get you to turn the car around and go home.”

“Will you be warm enough though?” Richie asked as they exited the car.

“I’ll have you to snuggle with if I’m not,” Jon smiled and patted his pocket to make sure the media card was in there. It was just then that his phone pinged with a message notification. He pulled it out and checked the display, smiling. 

It was from Matt. It showed a photo of Sarah with the biggest bunch of flowers he’d ever seen. The message read, “Not sure what all this is about but she said to tell you she’s glad you have your finally. Hope that makes sense, bro?”

He handed the phone over to Richie to read. He smiled cheekily and turned on the camera on the message service then surprised Jon with a kiss as he took a series of photos.

“What are you up to, Rich?” Jon laughed trying to snatch his phone away from him as Richie twisted and turned to eluded him.

Richie tapped out a quick message to go with the photos as he tried to elude Jon’s hands. It read, “This is finally,” and hit send. He slipped it into his pants pocket and took Jon’s hand and started walking.

“Family first, right?” Richie grinned. The phone started pinging in an insistent repetition.

Jon laughed as he thought of his little brother’s face when he received the photo.

“Gimme my phone back, babe,” Jon held his free hand out, “I just wanna see what he says then I’ll turn it off till we get home. Promise!”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Richie smiled and handed the phone back.

Jon opened the screen and quickly read the reply from Matt. He let out a bark of laughter and Richie looked at him curiously.

“About fucking time!” the first one read, then a series of texts from the rest of his family all in a similar vein of congratulations. Jon figured Matt must have sent it to the rest of them. He shrugged and true to his word, powered down his phone, tucking it away in a zippered pocket.

They wandered up to the house following the sound of the music and raucousness of the party in full swing.

They were greeted at the door by Courtney who was wearing a bronze and emerald green outfit that was part Wild West and part burlesque dancer. Her long legs seemed to go on for miles before disappearing beneath a micro mini skirt of lace and tulle. Jon had to stop himself from staring at them.

“Hey, guys! Richie, so good to see you again,” she enveloped him in a warm hug before turning to Jon, “So happy to finally meet you, Jon. Nikki’s told me so much about you.”

“Nice to finally meet you too,” Jon said as he kissed her cheek, “and thanks for the invitation.”

“Oh, you’re welcome! Please, come in,” Courtney closed the door, linking her arms through theirs and led them through the house. “I hope you three had fun today? I’m sorry I missed it. It would have been fun showing you the ropes, Richie...figuratively speaking.”

“You...you heard about it?” Richie said hesitantly.

Jon chuckled a little and gazed around at his Master’s house. It was so different from his own, well...now Dot’s house. Leopard print carpets and rich coloured walls, some with murals or wallpapered with stylised jungle print. It reminded Jon of Nikki’s tattooed body. A feast for the senses.

“Of course,” she replied matter of factly, “he tells me everything. Now...can I get you a cocktail or wine...beer?”

“Oh we’re not drinking tonight,” Jon hastily jumped in to save Richie any embarrassment.

“Oh they’re non-alcoholic,” she smiled brightly, “The non- drinkers outweigh the drinkers here tonight. We have the real stuff also if you change your mind.”

“Hey! There you are, baby,” Nikki came in from another room and Courtney moved from between the arrivals to her husband.

He was dressed in black and blood red. Black pants with silver studs on the hips and skulls on the thighs, rough hems and laces going up the side to the knees. His shirt was dark with embroidered red flames all over it. Biker boots, thick and heavy though they looked well worn, a great coat that flew as he walked with tapestried lapels and a military-style formal hat with heavy chain and braiding over the visor, topped off the outfit.

“Look who just arrived, baby,” Courtney said.

“So I see,” Nikki smiles, “Hello Pup. Richie. Welcome!” He shook Richie’s hand as Jon decided whether or not he should kneel considering he’d used his sub name.

“Hello Master,” Jon replied and dropped gracefully to his knees.

“Ooh you do have him well trained, baby,” Courtney praised delightedly.

“Thank you, my Queen,” Nikki smiled, “He’s very pliable to rules but his smart mouth always lets him down.”

Courtney moved away from Nikki and stood between him and Jon, feet spread about shoulder width apart and hands on her hips, looking down at him.

“Stand and give your Master a proper birthday greeting,” she commanded.

“Yes, Mistress,” Jon bent forward first and kissed the toes of Courtney’s heeled boots in deference to her before standing upright.

Courtney cocked her eyebrow at him and smiled over her shoulder to her husband. “Oh he’s perfect,” she breathed then stood to one side.

“Isn’t he just?” Nikki replied in velvety undertones. He smiled at Jon with pride.

Richie cleared his throat, “So are we going to stand here all night admiring Jonny?” Jon had the good grace to blush, throwing a smirk Richie’s way, “Or is this a party?”

Courtney’s laugh tinkled through the vast space of the house as she hooked her arm through his, purring, “Don’t mind us, honey. Come, I’ll show you outside. I’m sure you’ll find a few familiar faces.”

“I’ll send loverboy out to you in a moment,” Nikki called after them before turning to Jon, “So...how are you feeling? Not too sore from today?”

“No, Richie managed to...take my mind off things for a while,” Jon grinned, “Also the hot shower helped tonight.”

“Good. So...in the spirit of full disclosure. Doc’s here tonight. Think you can deal with that, Pup? Nikki placed his arm over Jon’s shoulder and followed in his wife’s footprints.

“Oh! Didn’t really think he’d be high on your guest list either,” Jon frowned, “but sure, I can handle him. I mean... yes, Master, I’ll be good.” The cacophony of party noise assaulted his ears as Nikki opened the door to the outside.

“Good boy,” Nikki praised, “Now go find your man and have fun.” He patted Jon’s butt and kissed his cheek before striding off, getting lost in the crowd of wellwishers.

Richie sidled up behind Jon and slipped a hand in front of him with a bottle grasped by the neck, “Here, babe, try this zero beer. It’s not too bad.”

Jon turned after taking the proffered drink, “Thanks. Have you seen who’s here?” His eyes darted through the dark hoping to see the familiar figure.

“Depends on who you’re talking about?” Richie chuckled, “It’s a veritable who’s who of the music scene.”

“Hey hey, Jonny!” The two men turned towards the voice and watched a short, pudgy and balding man stalk over. He raised his glass at Richie and smiled. “Get to see all the old faces tonight, eh?” Doc asked, flashing his bright white teeth at Jon.

“Oh!” Richie breathed, “That’s who… Ugh.”

“Doc!” Jon raised his drink in greeting, “Wasn’t expecting to see you here tonight.” He felt himself bristling as the man got closer. Richie must have sensed it too, running a soothing hand down his back.

“It’s been some time, eh?” Doc glanced over at Richie and nodded his head. “You two still working together? Didn’t think you had it in ya!”

“Working? No, not yet.” Richie offered, “Together? We’ve worked out our issues and have reunited.” He curled the hand that was at the base of Jon’s spine, around his hip and drew him in closer to his side.

Jon smiled at Richie and reciprocated the movement, relishing in the discomfort of their ex-manager.

“C’mon, Jonny,” Doc started with an eye roll, “First ya fuck your way through the world’s population of women, then get married and break all those women’s hopes of sucking your dick again, now you...what? You’re choosing his cock over pussy?”

“Fuck you! You don’t have to be an asshole your whole life, Doc,” Jon said disdainfully, “My life. My decisions. No take backs. No regrets.”

Doc had opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a loud squeal of, “Haha Daddy, you’re so silly!” Jon and Richie turned toward the voice to the sliding patio doors, spying a young man around 25 dressed head to toe in full female regalia.

Next to him was David, his blonde curly sticking out from under his costume hat. He hauled his lover against him, arms around each other and locking lips in a deep kiss.

“Lema?” Richie asked Jon.

“Wait, what?” Jon replied, forgetting his annoyance with Doc.

David parted from the younger man and laughed, scanning the party and his eyes widening when he saw Jon and Richie staring at him. He tried to sneak back into the house but found his exit blocked by his companion.

After several hushed whispers, he was led into the crowd, watching his partner wave to Courtney and rush off to greet her. David glanced between his friends and the ground, finally stalking his way over.

“Of all the parties, you had to be at this one?” He asked with a note of hesitancy in his voice.

“We could say the same about you?” Jon said blinking in surprise, “What’s going on, Lema? Who’s your...date?”

“It’s uh...well...he...um…”

“Oh my god! Are these the handsome friends you were telling me about?” David’s companion damn near flounced over and threw his arms around the older man’s neck. David nodded slowly. “I’m Chris!” He thrust out his hand to Richie and Jon.

“Hear that, Jonny?” Richie chuckled and shook the young man’s hand, “We’re still handsome. Richie.”

“Baby, how about you go get us something to drink?” David suggested.

“Daddy wants his drink strong,” Chris replied, smacking his lips together and wandered off to the refreshment table.

“Daddy? What the fuck has gotten into you lot?!” Doc’s surprised voice jarred the uncomfortable silence that had settled amongst the small group.

David’s mouth dropped when he spotted Doc behind Jon, blinking rapidly. “The fuck you doing here?”

“Nikki invited me,” Doc shrugged, “We go back as long as I do with you lot, probably further. So...Lema...they turned you gay too, huh?”

“Not that it’s your business but no they didn’t,” David said. “Now how about you fuck off so I can talk to these two alone?”

“You always were a rude bastard,” Doc sneered down his nose and wandered off getting lost in the crowd.

David flipped Doc off for good measure and turned back to Richie and Jon. “Why do you both look like someone slapped the brain cells out of you?”

“Er...probably because after eons of friendship,” Jon gestured with his hands, “we didn’t know about...this.”

Richie shook his head at David when he looked at him too. He was the straightest looking man they knew; no hint to the contrary.

“I never did tell you exactly why Lexi and I divorced, come to think of it,” David replied. “You two were usually asleep when my...company...would leave the hotel. Lex and I had a threesome...that was the night I realized I was lying to myself.”

David smiled when Chris returned, handing him a bottle of his favourite beer and wrapped his arms around David’s waist. He accepted a sweet kiss of gratitude and snuggled into David’s embrace.

“You too, huh?” Jon huffed softly, shifting his feet a little, moving closer back into Richie. Richie slid his arm across Jon’s chest drawing him as close as possible.

“Is there something you wanna tell me, Jonny?” David asked, taking a long swig of his beer as his eyes slid across his friends in their embrace.

“Seems as though we’ve both been hiding stuff over the years,” Jon nodded, “We..ahh we worked things out. Richie and I. Just in case I need to spell that last piece out.”

“Got anything to say about it, Lema?” Richie asked knowing that things would be a little strained between them considering his exit 5 years ago.

David breathed in deep and felt Chris’ hand lovingly caress his back. “Jon was broken when you left,” he said, choosing his words wisely, “Probably the worst state I’ve ever seen my best friend in and I hated you for it.”

He paused, looking around as he remembered where he was.

“This isn’t the place to talk about that though. Maybe drinks tomorrow night? Just the three of us?”

“That could be arranged,” Richie nodded, “My place? Or neutral territory?”

“Chris leaves for Paris around noon but I’m free after that,” David offered, smiling down at his partner.

“What do you do, Chris?” Jon asked making an effort to include the young man. He gauged Chris to be of a similar age to Jesse or Colton. He pushed that untidy thought to the back of his mind for the moment.

“Model,” Chris answered simply, “There’s a huge and I mean HUGE fashion weekend. I’ll be working the runaway, honey!”

Jon nodded. “I hope your travels are successful then,” he said. He was about to continue when they heard someone on the drums pick up the beat that was on the mini stage in the yard. 

Tommy Lee. The only drummer he thought could rival Tico in enthusiasm, beat and playing style and his predecessor in his Master’s life. Nikki picked up his bass and before long there were a plethora of musicians wanting to jam with the birthday boy. He turned to Richie and nodded to him to go join them. He wanted to talk to David further.

“You gonna be cool with how this has worked out?” he asked after Richie had moved away.

David let Chris rush to the stage to watch, walking towards the sitting area with Jon. 

“As long as you want him back in your life, that’s...all good. Is he...clean and sober?”

“Hasn’t touched anything since Cleveland,” Jon replied seriously, “I can’t do without him in my life. He IS my life.” He tried to sit gingerly but still winced enough to draw attention to himself.

He watched his Master and his lover up on the stage, happy they were getting along so well considering the drama of the previous 24 hours.

“Then you know I’ll support you 100 per cent, brother,” David asserted with a nod. “Hey, Courtn-”

“Who said you could sit on the furniture?” Courtney’s voice called out over the music.

Out of reflex, David popped up from the couch. “Fuck, I know I’m Jewish but…”

“Not you, Sillybuns,” Courtney giggled.

“You know I hate that name,” David grumbled.

“Then maybe you shouldn’t have giggled when I first spanked you.” Courtney grabbed David’s butt as she strode by him, making him yelp. “You...pup...off the furniture.”

“Oh this is gonna be good,” David laughed to himself and sat back down.

Jon swallowed, vaguely aware that his musical peers were everywhere and possibly ready to say something about his actions as he glanced around only to find that nobody had even looked his way. He slid off the settee to his knees at her feet murmuring an apology, “I’m sorry, Mistress.”

“My feet are hurting and need to rest,” she commented, “Position four.”

Jon moved to his hands and knees as instructed without thinking, now oblivious to his surroundings.

Courtney allowed David to reach over, sliding the zipper of her boots down, freeing her feet from their confines. She leaned back and set them across Jon’s back. “Mmm, good boy.”

Jon felt the slight weight of her legs across his back as well as the swell of happiness at her praise. He hummed to himself in time with the music, feeling it flow through his veins.

“Hey look at that!” Doc’s voice pierced through his revere like nails on a chalkboard. 

“Didn’t take you long to kneel to a woman again, did it?”

Neither Courtney’s demand to stay put nor David’s hand grabbing his shirt was enough to stop Jon. He broke position and lunged at Doc, upending a table and pinning him to the ground.

Jon pulled back his arm, fist clenched, and hit Doc square in the nose, blood and mucus smearing over Doc’s face and his knuckles. He was reeling back to strike him again when he felt himself being hauled off the rotund form. He fought against the restraining hands, “You don’t have the fucking right to speak to me, fucktard!”

“PUP! On. Your. Knees!”

Nikki’s deep voice came over the sound system loud and clear. The band had obviously come to a grinding halt when the fracas had started. 

“Mistress Courtney. He is yours to deal with.” The iciness of Nikki’s tone broke through his anger and sent shivers down Jon’s spine.


	10. Chapter 10

Jon wrenched himself out of the hands holding him, taking deep gasping breaths as he dropped to his knees in front of his Master’s counterpart.

“You disappoint me,” Courtney said flatly, “I thought your Master would have taught you better. Disgusting little creature. Time for you to learn some manners.” She walked up to the sliding doors and turned back to Jon. “Come!”

The hubbub of the party ceased and a wave of whispers rolled over him. He hesitated long enough for Nikki to hit the mic again and bark out, “Pup! Obey your Mistress or suffer the consequences at my hands. Go!” 

Jon rolled his shoulders as the anger at Doc subsided and leached out, shame at his actions taking its place. Moving on hands and knees, he crawled toward the door being held open for him.

Richie moved to follow him. Courtney blocked him momentarily, considering him. “Where do you think you’re going?” She asked.

“I go where he goes,” he met her gaze unflinchingly.

Courtney glanced over at Nikki who nodded. She gestured with her finger for the boys to follow her. “Shut the door, sweetie,” she said to Richie.

“What are you going to do?” he asked once the door was closed, “Doc’s always been a dick. He probably deserved whatever Jonny dealt out.”

“Rule one,” Courtney started, grabbing Jon’s hair in her hand and leading him across the cool floor towards the basement door, “Spare me the heartfelt details. This...temperamental boy...broke his position. He knows better than that. His Master taught him to sit. Too bad he was busy licking his balls during the lesson to stay put. Rule two...when I want your opinion, I’ll give it to you.”

“Whatever...okay.”

Courtney opened the basement door and pointed down the stairs. “Pup...down. Careful. Wouldn’t want anything to happen to our precious little pet,” she cooed over at Richie. They watched as Jon slowly crawled down the steps.

“Now, you,” Courtney added, “Nikki’s already told me about everything. What Jon needs. What you need to do is drop any pre-disposition you may have towards this and do it for Jon. Understand?”

Richie nodded with a sigh, “Yes. I understand I guess.”

“There is no guessing,” she quipped. “You either do or you don’t. Black and White.”

Nodding, frustrated, he replied, “Yes! Yes, I understand.”

“Good. Follow me.” She led him down the stairs, pushing Jon off the last one with her foot. He rolled onto the floor and whimpered. “He said you were one for noises.” Courtney crossed the room and pulled out a small leather bag.

From it she removed a pink ball gag and flogger, grinning at Richie and Jon. She snapped her fingers and pointed at her feet. Jon immediately crawled over to her and blinked when she strapped the gag around his head.

“Better,” she admired and slapped his cheek. “Oh little Jonny likes being all pretty in pink, doesn’t he?” She slapped him again and grabbed his hair, forcing him to nod. 

“Please…” She motioned Richie to come closer.

Richie cocked an eyebrow and walked over to Courtney, stealing a glance down at Jon then over at the long-tailed flogger. “I’ll just...watch?”

“No no,” she countered, unrolling her favourite toy and holding the handle out to Richie. “It’s time to get hands on. Your partner...your other half...your submissive just embarrassed you both with his actions. Now he needs to suffer the consequences. After all, you want him to behave himself in public.

“Okay,” Richie took hold of the handle, testing the weight of it, “but won’t this open his wounds up even more than what they already are?”

“It will,” Courtney replied and bit her lip, “but he’s a pain slut. They live for it.”

Jon breathed heavily at the conversation flowing around him. The excitement was already pooling darkly in his gut. He happened to look up, catching Richie’s eye and giving an imperceptible nod of acceptance.

“Unzip yourself,” Courtney demanded, “Ass up for your...your...Sir?” She winked at Richie’s questioning look.

Richie shrugged and nodded. He didn’t think he could stomach being called anything like David was. He concentrated on remembering everything Nikki had shown him earlier today.

With trembling fingers, Jon slid the zipper down exposing himself from the warmth of the soft leather. He reached halfway through his legs and hesitated.

“Keep going, Jonny,” Richie encouraged him and watched as the teeth of the zip slowly revealed more and more skin. 

“No,” Courtney spoke up, “that won’t work. Pup, stand and take them off completely.” She turned to Richie and explained, “You need more cheek flesh to work with. Don’t worry, your pup’s secrets are safe with me.” She winked conspiratorially. “While we wait, show me what Nikki taught you today.”

As Jon unbuckled boots and belts, sliding all the leather down his legs, Richie tested his grip and ran through what he’d been shown.

“Impressive for a beginner,” Courtney nodded, “Nikki’s a good teacher. Jon was always in good hands with him. He wouldn’t have come to any unnecessary harm.”

Jon returned to his kneeling position before moving down further, offering his bruised ass up for further punishment. Courtney rewarded him with a hard smack on his left ass cheek before sauntering around to his front.

“Head to my feet, pup,” she directed and Jon obeyed. Courtney nodded to Richie to start when ready.

Richie drew in a deep breath and offered up a silent prayer before setting the flogger into action over Jon’s prone form. Once he was satisfied he wasn’t harming Jon, he settled into a rhythm until Courtney held up her hand.

“Switch it up,” she said, “he’s wiggling his ass. That’s his signal to go harder. Use your hand and start spanking him. His ass is well warmed up. Kick it into high gear.” The first spank had Courtney rolling her eyes. “No...like this…”

She moved to the side and smacked Jon’s ass hard enough for him to whimper behind the gag.

“There’s my Queen,” Nikki said as he swept into the room and kissed his wife passionately before putting his booted foot on Jon’s ass and kicking him forward, sending him sprawling over the floor. “That’s for the embarrassment you caused, you filthy piece of fuck.”

Courtney smirked over at Richie. “See what I mean?”

“Yeah, I see.”

It still made him itch in discomfort but the thought of seeing Jonny all hot and needy again had him twitching within the confines of his pants.

“See what?” Nikki asked.

“I was explaining to Richie why your Pup needs a reminder of his manners and a refresher lesson in obedience,” Courtney explained.

“Yes, he does,” Nikki sneered down at Jon, “Even after assuring me that he would behave when I told him Doc was a guest.” He slapped Jon across the face with a resounding crack.

“But,” Courtney continued, “Nikki, my darling, you were the one who invited Doc in the first place. Even knowing the past they shared.” She smiled and grabbed her husband’s hair brutally, forcing his head back to look at her. “Didn’t you?”

“Mmm...yes, my Queen,” he breathed, “I did.” His green eyes sparkled, nostrils flaring as a slow easy grin slid across his face. He fell to his knees alongside his sub.

Courtney forced Jon up to his knees, slapping his cock around and making it twitch. “Make yourself useful,” she said to Nikki, “and strip. Let me get a good look at you both.”

Nikki smirked and stood, carefully peeling off layer after layer of clothing and placing it neatly on the sofa. Jon eyed his Master hungrily before tearing his eyes away to Richie who was resting nonchalantly against the wall observing keenly.

“You call this a cock?” Courtney asked Jon rhetorically then looked at Nikki’s. “Same old, same old.” She gave them each a viciously hard tug and both men grunted.

Richie snorted in amusement at that last comment.

Courtney shot him a look and took the flogger away, cupping Richie’s crotch in her hand and squeezing. “Mmm, now this is a fucking cock. Go on, show them what a real man looks like.”

Richie looked at her in surprise. He was met with steely silence and a raised eyebrow, her toes tapping impatiently against the floor. _Oh, this is going to be interesting,_ he thought.

Never backing away from a challenge he reached for his belt and released it, snagging the zipper down carefully over his growing girth, the dark fabric pooling around his knees at the top of his boots. 

“Real enough for you, darlin’?” He saw over her shoulder the amused eye roll that Jon sent his way and the sneer from Nikki.

“Oh it’s real enough, sweetie,” Courtney ran her fingernail from root to tip along the thick vein, “but are you man enough to use it?”

“I’ve fucked more greedy snatches than you’ve had hot breakfasts, little girl,” Richie replied as he straightened his stance, his cock seemingly doing the same.

“Looks like we have a winner,” she complimented tucking the flogger under her arm and reaching under to cup his balls and roll them in her palm. 

Courtney turned back to the two kneeling men, reaching under her dress and slowly pulled off her panties, shoving them into Nikki’s mouth. “Enjoy, my pet,” and slapped his face.

“You..,” Courtney pointed to Richie, “on the floor, head on the seat.” She pulled a cushion, throwing it on the floor in front of the sofa and pointed to Richie.

Richie cast a curious look at Jon and started pulling up his pants. 

“Leave ‘em,” Courtney said, “Sit! Head back on the seat.”

Jon winked at Richie as he sat down, feeling slightly weird but doing what he was told to. He heard Nikki emit some muffled growl around the panties stuffed in his mouth and looked over, as did Courtney.

“You have something to say, baby?” She asked her husband as Richie settled himself down on the floor. “Speak.”

Nikki pulled the scrap of lace from his mouth quickly and said, “Does he really have to sit bare-assed on my cushions?”

“You had no problem with my bare ass earlier today, Sixx,” Richie replied in a flash with a chuckle.

“Shush, both of you,” Courtney snapped her fingers high in the air, “If you don’t stop bickering like children, I’ll be forced to break out the pacifiers to keep you both quiet. I have your favourite, little one.” 

“Yes, my Queen,” Nikki murmured.

Jon snickered quietly behind the ball gag as he pictured both of them sucking on pacifiers. He kept his eyes ahead but could see out of his peripheral vision Courtney saunter back to Nikki and hold out her hand for her panties and stuff them back in his mouth.

“Be a good boy,” she cooed into his ear, dragging a fingernail down his cheek, “and you’ll have your reward, my love.” She kissed his cheek, straightened and smiled before flicking the flogger across his cock. Nikki grunted before it turned to a hum of pleasure.

“Richie,” Courtney said, “your tongue has work to do so it better not be tired from all that snark.”

“Then come over here and I’ll show you how a real man does it,” Richie skited, which made Nikki growl and snarl.

_Good grief,_ Jon thought, _and Nikki thinks MY mouth get me into trouble?!_

Courtney arched her perfectly groomed brow at the guitarist on the floor and wandered over to where he sat, pants around his thighs, his erection poking proudly through his shirt tails. She placed a booted foot on either side of his legs and swirled the flogger through the air in front of her.

With a neat flick of her delicate wrist, the Mistress of the house meted out a few swift lashes that connected across his thighs, coming perilously close to his prized manhood. Richie yelped in surprise.

“Care to repeat that, boy?” Courtney asked in a clipped tone.

Richie cleared his throat and said, “My apologies, Mistress. It would be my utmost honour and privilege to worship your delightful body, in any way you see fit.”

Courtney smiled and both Nikki and Jon groaned at Richie’s comment. 

Jon knew that tone of voice. He’d been listening to it for over 30 years. Nikki may have a fearsome reputation for fucking women but Richie was the King when it came to the art of seducing a woman whether it be for business or pleasure. 

It seemed that he hadn’t lost his touch either as she said, “Much better. Now...Nikki, baby? How many times have you made me come in a row, with just your mouth?”

Nikki held up five fingers proudly, his eyes sparkled.

“Five times, huh?” Courtney confirmed, “Hear that, boy? Think you can beat that?”

“Only five? Tsk Sixx…,” Richie sighed as he gazed up at her from his position between her spread thighs, “It will be my pleasure, Mistress...or should I say your pleasure.” He crooked his fingers in a come hither manner. 

Courtney placed one knee on the sofa beside Richie’s head then eased herself over his waiting mouth.

“So full of self- oh my!” she breathed as the man beneath her went to work, laving at her sweet folds, “Mmm…”

Jon’s ears filled with a combination of Courtney’s breathy sighs and Nikki’s snarls to his left. He knew Richie was certainly up for the task but whether Mistress Sixx would allow him to overtake her husband’s tally was another thing. 

Nikki’s agitation grew as Richie tipped Courtney over the edge one, two, three times in a row. 

Jon glanced over to his Master, his jaw working at the scrap of fabric in his mouth as restlessness rolled off him in waves, his cock hard and eager for attention and his eyes never leaving the couple in front of him. 

Is this how he looked earlier today? He tried to observe disinterestedly as Nikki almost vibrated with each moan and sigh Courtney uttered as Richie performed his magic.

Fuck, it was the hottest thing he’d ever seen. The raw sexuality under the tightest of self-control was a huge turn-on.

“Ahh, so sweet…,” Richie murmured against her labia, nuzzling her clit with his nose after the third. “I know you’re holding back, beautiful…”

Courtney chuckled huskily, surprisingly deep before saying, “No, you just need to try harder, boy.”

“Nuh uh, you just need to give up, little girl,” he replied holding her gaze as he swiped his tongue through her heated slit before concentrating his efforts on the bundled nerves protruding from its protective hood. 

He spread his large hands over her smooth ass and grabbed on tight, squeezing, lifting and separating as his teeth grazed over her clit with slight pressure as his tongue flicked in random and repetitive patterns bring the young woman off again another two times as her strength finally gave out. 

“Sixx!” Richie barked, his face slick with Courtney’s nectar and his own saliva, “Get up here and take care of your Mistress.” He smacked Courtney’s ass hard, making her whimper, and helped her roll to the sofa beside him.

Jon almost laughed at how quickly Nikki obeyed Richie, pulling the panties from his mouth, tossing them carelessly across the room and scrabbling to his feet. 

He gave Richie a cursory clap on the arm as they passed each other. “Go deal with lover boy,” he smirked, almost salivating as he eyed his wife writhing on the sofa.

“Wait!” Richie stopped Nikki with a well-placed palm in the centre of his chest. 

Richie moved closer, close enough for Nikki to smell his wife on him, “I could have had her coming another dozen times but I left your reputation intact, party boy.”

Nikki’s upper lip twitched into small snarl before their mouths met in a warrior’s kiss, as Nikki tried to erase his wife from Richie’s lips. 

Richie pulled back and whispered hotly, “She is so full and ready for you, my friend. The moment you push through those sweet lips and into her heat...you’ll both lose your minds and she will come...so…damn...hard,” Nikki’s eyes slid over his wife as Richie spoke and involuntarily licked his lips, “you’re gonna have third degree burns over that well-used dick of yours.”

“Baby…?” Courtney called, crooking her finger to Nikki.

Nikki kissed Richie again, hard and fast, before moving to kneel in front of Courtney, ready to please in any way he is commanded to.


	11. Chapter 11

As Courtney gave her commands to her husband, Richie looked over at Jon. Richie could almost feel the need rolling off his lover in waves as his blue eyes pleaded with him. They flicked away briefly when Courtney moaned prettily as Nikki delved between her thighs. 

Richie moved behind Jon and said, “Stand up!”

Jon shivered briefly at Richie’s tone. He pushed up from his knees and stood, trying not to stare at the couple on the sofa, jumping slightly when he felt Richie’s lips against his neck.

“You may watch, baby,” Richie mumbled against the spot behind his ear, “but you can’t touch. Yourself, me or your Mistress and Master.”

“They say you don’t have any self-control,” Richie continued, “but I know better, don’t I, baby?” He slid his hand over Jon’s chest, lightly scraping his nails over the branded flesh making Jon tremble and moan breathily.

A slide show of all the times over the past years that Richie had, unwittingly, disciplined him in self-control. One night, in particular, stood out.

_They’d been having a bad show for one reason or another and Jon got all stuck up in his head, just going through the motions on stage. He’d stormed off the stage at the first break and stalked into his quick change area, Richie following closely on his heels._

_“Get out!” Jon barked. His assistants scurried off but Richie wasn’t deterred as he pulled the curtain closed behind him. “Leave me alone, Rich.”_

_Richie ignored him, reaching for Jon’s wrist as he paced the small area. Capturing the second one, he bought them both behind Jon’s back, holding them firmly before hauling him up against him._

_Jon snarled at being withheld. Richie held his stare steadily, never giving an inch._

_“Get outta your head,” Richie said menacingly, “and put on the goddamn show they came to see.”_

_Richie took Jon’s mouth forcefully, never backing down until Jon stopped resisting and started to soften. He slipped his free hand between them both and massaged Jon’s cock through his jeans until he was hard. When the blonde started rolling his hips into his touch, Richie stepped back suddenly, dropping Jon’s hands also, leaving him reeling._

_“Now get changed,” Richie ordered as he stood, arms crossed, watching Jon closely, “get your pretty little head in the game and give those people the best damn encores you can, to make up for the fucking crap you dished out before.”_

_Jon reached down to palm his burgeoning erection but Richie barked, “Leave it!”_

_“But-,” Jon was about to protest._

_“I said leave it. It’ll give you some incentive to get back out there and fucking perform as you should have. You have 30 seconds to change shirts.” Richie turned toward the curtain to leave but turned back at the last minute, hauling Jon up against him again, “Be a good boy and I’ll give you your reward after the show.” He took Jon’s mouth again quickly before walking out, heading back up the stairs to the stage._

Jon shivered with pleasure as he came out of his reverie and felt Richie, his warmth and strength, standing behind him.

“Where did you go, Baby?” Richie murmured in his ear as his hand brushed over his head and unbuckled the gag, needing to hear Jon’s voice desperately at that moment, before dropping it on the floor at their feet. 

Gripping the tail of the heavy silver lariat Jon was wearing, he wrapped it around his right hand a couple of times and tugged, tightening it around Jon’s neck, the ‘O’ ring biting into the column of flesh below his ear.

Jon gasped, licked his dry lips and muttered, “Backstage. ‘95. The show I screwed up.”

“Hmm that was a particularly fucked up show,” Richie agreed as he skimmed his fingers up and down Jon’s hip and thigh, “You showed perfect self-control there, didn’t you?”

Jon leaned back against Richie slightly and with a sigh said, “Yes, Sir. Thank you, sir.” 

“But you did it, didn’t you?” Richie licked the shell of Jon’s ear, “You turned that show around and had them,” Richie wrapped his left hand around Jon’s cock and squeezed hard, “in the palm of your hand.”

Jon’s mouth dropped open and a breathy sigh escaped his constricted throat as Richie’s palm encased him. He started turning toward his lover but Richie’s other hand grabbed his hair and he heard a soft ‘tsk tsk’ in his ear.

“You’re to watch your Mistress and Master, baby,” Richie said. He unwound the chain from his hand and quickly fashioned them carefully around Jon’s wrists freeing up his own hands to roam over his body.

“Yes, Sir,” he replied, panting breathily as Richie’s hand slowly stroked him.

“Do you like that, baby?” Richie murmured, “Do you like it when I talk like Nikki?”

“Y-Yes Sir,” Jon breathed, “Very much so.”

“Shall I whip you and beat you like he does?” he continued, his voice deep and full of delicious promise, “or shall I spare you that and bring you to your knees with just my hands,” he twisted his fist around Jon’s shaft in a way that Richie knew he loved, “and my words...my mouth.”

“I can still have you begging for mercy, baby,” he laid his hand over the scar close to Jon’s heart, “or do you truly need the pain, the humiliation he dishes out?” Richie curled his fingers into the scar, nails biting and catching on the raised flesh as four fresh wounds opened, trails of crimson blooming beneath Jon’s chest hair.

Jon’s knees buckled slightly; a frustrated noise escaped as he quickly swiped his tongue over his bottom lip as Richie continued to weave a salacious tale of their future together. Richie pushed Jon over the back of the couch, his head level with the joined bodies of his Mistress and her pet as Richie quickly prepped Jon and slid into the volcanic heat.

He teased and tortured Jon’s body, alternating between soft and slow strokes as he whispered sweet, loving words in his ear before switching it up to short, sharp, hard thrusts as he nipped hard at his neck and shoulder, snapping and snarling dirty encouragements, timing it so that he released Jon to collapse unceremoniously on to the floor, a puddle of denied need, as Nikki brought Courtney to yet another climax for the final time.

***~***

After Doc was unceremoniously booted from the party, with the help of Tommy and few other guests, the drummer returned holding his arms aloft and yelled, “We’ve taken out the trash...now let’s kick this party into top gear!” 

They were met with a roar of approval as he grabbed a beer and headed toward the Bon Jovi keyboardist.

“Dude!” Tommy greeted David, “Long time, no see.”

“Tommy!” David returned the one-armed man-hug, “Good to see you. Still haven’t learned to dress yourself yet, I see.” 

“Phht,” Tommy laughed, “Wouldn’t matter even if I did put clothes on, Brit usually just fuckin’ drags ‘em off me again.” He pointed to his bride who waved to her husband, blowing him a kiss.

“I know how she feels,” Chris offered as he draped himself over David, plucking at the buttons on his shirt successfully releasing a couple before David stilled his hand. Chris managed to slip his hand inside David’s shirt to tease.

“Tommy, this handsy little thing is Chris,” he introduced the two, “my boyfriend.”

“Nice to meet you, dude,” Tommy said, “So...Jon and Sambora, huh? Back together again?”

“Yeah, I guess so,” David nodded and looked toward the door and back again, “I knew nothing of it until tonight. Or of Jon and Nikki’s, um, arrangement.”

Tommy eyed Chris warily and said, “Can he keep his mouth shut?”

“Yeah, yeah...he’s got as much to lose as what we have,” David nodded and turned to Chris, “Don’t you, baby boy?” Chris nodded and mimed a key turning over his mouth.

“I knew back when they first hooked up.. ahh, early ‘90’s, I think?” Tommy offered, “But I didn’t know Master Nikki still kept his pup around.”

“What?!” David asked in surprise, “Way back then?” 

“Yeah, dude,” Tommy nodded and drew on his cigarette, “Jonny boy came out here one weekend to ‘apologise’,” he motioned quotation marks with his fingers in the air, “for the whole Moscow thing. Turned up at Nikki’s den, his old house, while we were in full party mode. Me and Heather, Robbin, a few other hangers-on, you know, the usual crowd back then.”

“Right...yeah,” David nodded, indicating to continue with the story.

“So Jonny turns up, looking all choirboy-like in the midst of all the debauchery. He gets fucked up with us, though not as badly; Nikki moves in for the kill and we’re all kicked out on our asses in the cold,” Tommy chuckled, “The next night, Nikki turns up at Dom In 8 with Jonny in tow and Nikki’s booked the best room for the night.”

“The fuck?!” David exclaimed, “Dom In 8 is hardcore for a first-timer.”

“Right! But you know Nikki,” Tommy shrugged, “Go hard or go home. He obviously got tired of waiting for Heather to let me off her leash so he found another pet to play with.”

“Oh! I didn’t know you two were…”

“Phht yeah, dude,” Tommy grinned, “Did you walk around with your eyes closed back then?”

“Obviously,” he replied, “I mean...I knew about Nikki and Courtney...and I knew you and Nikki had a thing but... I didn’t realise he lived that lifestyle back then.”

“Duuude,” Tommy chuckled, “Nikki looks on it like a gift that keeps on giving, ya know? Like...he hooked me in; I mean, how do you think we got the whole fuckin’ Terror Twins name, huh? The hard-partying was just some of the shit we got up to.”

“Then when Heather and I got together...well you get the picture.” Tommy shrugged and drifted in thought for a moment, “I wonder if Heather carried on getting her freak on after she and Sambora married or whether she turned back into Miss Priss?”

“Anyway, so then Nikki and Jonny fuckin’ hooked up. See what I’m sayin’, dude?”

David took a long swig from his glass. “Yeah, man, I feel ya. Tried to get April and Lexi involved. April...well...you remember how much of a prude she was.” Tommy laughed and drained his drink as David continued, “Lexi was more... out of convenience.”

“How so?”

“She’s a lesbian and was being pressured to get married, start a family and settle down. You know she was one of my best friend’s and my kids needed a good mother figure around,” David said with a smile. “She got pregnant twice. Lost the first, then we had Ashley. We maintained the outward appearance of a happy couple. Behind the scenes, she had a girlfriend and I was free to date men. If there were any questions, we told them ‘we’re swingers’ and it was kept out of the spotlight. Win-win for all.”

Tommy nodded in understanding. “Now it all makes sense. I don’t think I ever saw you two kiss in public. So how did you and Chris meet?”

David smiled over at Chris and kissed him sweetly. “At one of his shows…”

Chris beamed and bounced happily. “Yeah, it was for Louis Vuitton in Milan. I’m walking the runway looking fab-u-lous and this gorgeous man gave me the most unassuming smile. Soon as I got off, I had one of the assistants go out and have him come back.”

“Turns out he’s a Bon Jovi fan and immediately asked me to sign his makeup case. That was a first for me,” David laughed. “I asked him out for dinner then dessert in my hotel room.”

Chris giggled and kissed David’s cheek. “I was selfish and had two helpings of dessert.”

“I’m sure Davey here was more than accommodating,” Tommy chimed in. “Where are you from? I detect a strong accent. Boston?”

“Close,” he replied, “Cape Cod until I was 17…”

“What happened?”

David squeezed Chris’ hand as he shifted uncomfortably. “My Mayor Father and Real Estate Mother decided they couldn’t have a gay son mudding up their public reputation. I was dating a guy who was from a blue-collar background and they happened to see us pull up in his Chevy after a date. They threw me out the next day.”

“Fuck, man,” Tommy shook his head in disbelief, “that sucks. Looks like you landed on your feet though?”

“After a brief stint of drugs and being homeless, I found a startup photographer who was just looking to build their portfolio to take my photos,” Chris replied. “It was all up from there!”

“Did you ever go back and give them a big fuck you?” the drummer asked.

“I sure did!” He gave a wide smile, showing off perfect pearly white teeth. “I bought the house next door and put up Pride flags everywhere. Had pool parties with half naked men prancing around.”

Tommy threw his head back and laughed, “Nice work, dude!”

***~***

“Lick me clean, pet,” Courtney demanded, loosening her inner muscles to allow Nikki’s cum mixed with her own nectar, to flow down her legs. “You better get every drop.”

“Yes, Mistress,” Jon whispered, shuffling on his knees to her. 

He knelt at her feet and skimmed his eyes up her legs before dipping his head between her thighs, his tongue following the creamy trails. He lapped at the salty sweetness, breathing deeply as he moved closer to her heated core, making sure he explored her sweet flesh for every last morsel. He got carried away, accidentally nipping at her in his enthusiasm.

“Easy there, pet,” she growled, pulling him back by the hair. “No more for you.”

“I’m sorry, Mistress,” Jon pleaded, “No...please, I want some more.”

Richie stood up and walked to Courtney’s side. “She’s not the only one who’s dirty. Mind if I borrow your pet, darlin’?”

“I suppose.” 

“Get over here and clean your new Master...pup…,” Richie said. Jon’s eyes flick up to Richie’s in surprise. 

Yeah, he knew it didn’t sound right coming out of him just yet. He could almost hear Jon laughing at him in his head.

“That’s my name for him...OOF!” Nikki started to say but groaned and doubled over when Courtney kicked out a foot and smacked his balls.

“Did I say you could speak?” 

Nikki rolled onto his back and cupped his balls, “No, my Queen. Please forgive me, my Queen.”

“Stand up.” Nikki followed her command and pushed himself to his feet. Courtney closed the space between them and drew her husband into a passionate kiss. “I’m so proud of you, baby. You did wonderfully. Now dress and return to the party. You have other guests that need attention. I will take care of the other two.”

Nikki nodded and accepted another kiss. “Yes, my Queen.”

Courtney smiled, patting her husband on the cheek as he started to dress then turned to consider the other two men in the room. Jon was just as enthusiastic in his loving devotion to cleaning Richie; smiling to herself when Richie gently scooped a lock of Jon’s hair away from his eyes. 

She was distracted from the pair when Nikki took her hand and kissed her knuckles, with a glance at the other two men. They exchanged a look, speaking without verbalising. Courtney smiled, nodded and Nikki beamed. He leant forward and kissed his wife’s cheek, whispering, “Thank you for my gift, baby,” then swept from the room.

Courtney watched her husband leave before addressing Jon. “Enough!” She yanked Jon by the hair, leaving both men groaning as he fell backward onto the floor. “Go get dressed,” she said to Richie with a throw of her head. 

Peering down at Jon, stepped over him, firmly planting a foot either side of his head so that he had no choice but to look up between her long legs. She moved into a squatting position over him and smiled, caressing his face with her fingers. 

“You did very well, pup. You have pleased me,” Courtney praised Jon. “Now if you’ll be good, I’ll allow you to rejoin the party. Have you learned your lesson?”

“Thank you, Mistress,” Jon replied, slightly breathless from her weight on his chest, his arms pinned underneath them both. “I have, Mistress. I’ll be on my best behaviour.”

“Hmm...I do hope you say yes,” she murmured with a small smile, “It would be a pleasure to get to know you better.”

Jon frowned at the comment but mumbled a reply as Courtney stood and strode over to Richie who was pulling on his boots. She stopped at his feet, waiting for him to look up at her which he did eventually.

“It was a shame I wasn’t there today, you seem to learn quickly.”

“It still doesn’t sit right with me,” Richie sighed as he stood, standing toe to toe with the brunette beauty, “but I’ll do anything for Jon. Even this.”

Courtney considered his answer for a moment.

“I can show you some different techniques. Nikki’s way isn’t the only way,” she said, “You’re a natural dominant, whether you like it or not, Richie.” She ignored the sharp intake of breath from the man in front of her and continued, “Get him out of that chain and see to his aftercare. Nikki explained that, did he?”

Richie nodded.

“Good!” Courtney smiled, “Praise him. Love him and,” she dropped to a whisper, “tell him about the offer.”

Richie looked at her in surprise.

“Nikki told me. We have no secrets,” she said, shrugging her shoulders prettily, “I think it’s the perfect solution, actually.”

After a moment of Richie’s silence, she patted him on the chest and said coyly, “I had fun tonight. I hope you did too. You have a very talented tongue, Richie. You can find your way back to the party?”

“Uh...yeah, not a problem,” Richie nodded then gave one of his killer smiles, “and, yeah, I had fun too.”

She kissed his cheek and made toward the door, “Take your time, boys. I’ll hold off the cake and Nikki’s surprise till you’re both there.” She swept from the room, closing the door behind her.

Jon groaned a little and Richie dropped to his knees beside him, “You okay, baby? Roll to your side so I can undo this.”

“Yes, Sir,” Jon said and accepted Richie’s help in rolling to his side.

“No more Sir...not tonight anyway,” Richie murmured and quickly released the chain from around Jon’s wrists and from around his neck. He frowned when he saw the bruising that was already appearing from where it had bitten into Jon’s skin and placed sweet kisses on each one. 

He scooped Jon up from the floor and sat on the sofa with him cradled in his lap. He held him tight, running a reassuring hand up and down his spine as he whispered his words of praise and love. Jon clung to him when he first sat down but as time ticked away, Richie felt him relax in his arms as he came out of his subspace.

“Rich?” Jon whispered.

“Yeah, baby?”

“Do you have any idea how much I love you right now?” Jon smiled at Richie, a slight sheen of tears in his eyes.

“I’ve got a pretty good idea,” Richie smiled back and bent his head to press his lips lightly against Jon’s, “Me too, Jonny,” he breathed, “me too.” He entwined his fingers with Jon’s and kissed his knuckles.

They fell into an easy silence again until Jon started to get restless. He disentangled himself from Richie and stood, stretching hard, releasing the muscle tension from his body with a groan. Every muscle...except one.

Richie sat admiring Jon’s physique and the ease in his nudity; the only flaws being the bruising around his neck and wrists.

“Want me to take care of that, Jonny?” Richie cocked his eyebrow toward Jon’s groin.

“No, not now...but thank you, sweetheart,” Jon smiled, “I want to save it for when we go home later.”

“‘When we get home’...I like the sound of that,” Richie stood and pulled Jon into his embrace.

“Hey?”

“Yeah?”

“What did Courtney mean when she said ‘I hope you say yes?” Jon asked.

Fuck, the Sixx’s sure do like to talk but at least, he acknowledged with respect, they afforded him the right to explain the offer to Jon.

“Well…,” Richie inhaled, “Sixx came up with a plan earlier today.”

“What plan?” Jon frowned, “Are you going to elaborate or do I have to tickle it out of you?” Jon moved his hands to Richie’s sides where he knew he was ticklish the most.

“Gimme a minute,” Richie huffed, squirming a little already at the thought of being tickled, “It involves you and me; our future, if there is one.”

“I’m not going anywhere, Rich,” Jon said, “I want to spend the rest of our lives together.”

“Are you proposing, Jonny?” Richie asked with a chuckle, making light of the situation.

“And if I am?” Jon countered. His gaze was steady and true; his blue eyes sparkled.

Richie’s stomach flipped slightly as he searched for any insincerity in Jon’s words. He licked his lips nervously before replying softly, “Then I accept.”

“Good answer,” Jon whispered and drew Richie closer for a sweet kiss.

Jon shivered and Richie realised that Jon was still naked and was probably chilled to the bone. He broke away reluctantly, patting Jon’s ass and said, “Hey... start getting dressed and I’ll tell you the rest of the plan.”

“So Nikki suggested that…,” Richie spoke while Jon started pulling on his clothes. He was slightly nervous for some reason and swallowed hard before continuing, “that maybe you’d wanna move out here to live with me.”

Jon stopped, shirt in his hands, and looked at Richie, “Or you could come back home.”

“True,” Richie nodded, sat back on the sofa with his elbows on his knees and looked down to his hands, “but with Heather so unpredictable, I’d like to stay here for Ava. She has no one else. Your kids have Dot. Her sister’s kids, Tony and Matt’s kids. We don’t have any other family.”

Jon stayed quiet, threading his fingers through Richie’s hair as he let Richie talk.

“Anyway…,” Richie continued, “if you moved out here, Sixx has offered the use of Funny Farm. Any time, any day. Our own keys,” He looked up at Jon, seeing the surprise and possibilities in Jon’s eyes. 

He didn’t know if he should be hurt by that or not. 

He sighed to himself and continued, “He also said that he could take care of your...harder...needs if I...if I can’t do it.”

“So...so you’d consent to that?” Jon asked tentatively.

Richie found Jon’s free hand and kissed the palm. He looked up to Jon and nodded, “I’d do anything to make up for the hurt I’ve caused you, baby. Even if that means letting Sixx hurt you and fuck you.”

When Jon didn’t answer straight off, Richie said, “Well...you can think about it and let us know, okay? But we should probably get back to the party so they can do the cake and Courtney mentioned a surprise of some sort.” 

He stood, gently pushing Jon to one side but was startled when Jon sank his fingers into his hair and pulled him in for a heady, passionate kiss.

“Yes! Yes...I mean,” Jon spoke when he broke the kiss first, “it’ll take a bit of coordination where the kids are concerned, but yes.” 

“So...you’ll move here?” Richie asked.

“Uh huh,” Jon grinned, “I want to live with you. I want to marry you one day. You! It’s always been you, Rich. Nikki’s offer is just the icing on the cake.”


	12. Final

After a few more long moments basking in the wake of the evening’s activity after Jon had finished dressing, Richie took Jon’s hand and led Jon back through the house.

Richie stopped suddenly, turning to Jon and pulling him close by cupping the back of head gently, the pads of his fingers sinking through the silky grey.

“Are you ready to go back out to the party, babe?” Richie asked, pecking Jon on the lips sweetly, “We can just go home like you said if you don’t feel like facing everyone after what happened earlier.”

“Rich...I’m okay,” Jon smiled, his free hand smoothed down Richie’s side comfortingly, “No take backs; no-“

“No regrets, I know,” Richie finished the sentence for him, chuckling, “That’s gonna get really old if you repeat it every time I ask you about something significant in our lives.”

“Good, then I’ll know that you’ll believe me,” Jon smiled fondly at his lover, “Especially about the proposal.” Jon leaned forward and took Richie’s lips with his, nibbling gently on his bottom lip.

The party continued outside the cocoon of the house as they stood gently swaying together as they kissed. The cacophony of noise rose and fell around them as people made their way in and out of the house, leaving the entwined couple in peace.

“Hey! Lovebirds!” Tommy yelled from the doorway before bounding over the furniture to almost jump on the couple to get their attention.

“Jesus! Fuck, Tommy,” Jon yelped as Tommy’s weight landed on him, “Good to see ya too, man!”

“Been a long time, Jonny,” Tommy grinned and placed his muscled arms around each of their necks.

“Now...quit the fuckin’ around, will ya?” he said, leading them back out through the door, ”You’re missing a fucking killer party, dudes, and besides Courtney is about to bring out the cake.”

They were welcomed back into the throng of partygoers as though nothing had happened; if anyone noticed the bruising around Jon’s neck and wrists, they were too polite to mention it. They mingled happily, together and individually, amongst their peers and the Sixx’s family friends. Their eyes always seem to seek the other out and by some mysterious binding, they were never more than 5 feet away from the other.

“I’m starving,” Jon said into Richie's ear when they’d finally made their way back to each other again.

“I don’t wonder at it, babe,” Richie grinned as he took a sip of the non-alcoholic beer, “You worked up an appetite earlier.”

“Who said I was hungry for food,” Jon smirked, taking a step closer and running his hands down Richie’s chest. He moved closer still, making sure that Richie could feel the insistent hard-on beneath the leather of his pants. 

Richie felt a frisson of heat, equal to a bolt of lightning, zap through his system when Jon brushed up against him. He slipped his hand around Jon’s hips and pulled him closer, rocking against him as he breathed, “Then what do you want, little boy?” 

_Eh..still not right but,_ he thought as he watched Jon’s eyes roll back a little and bite seductively on his lip, _not that Jonny seemed to notice though. I’ll think of something else. Damn! The heat coming off him... His cock always ran hotter than the rest of him when he was turned on._

“I want you...Sir,” Jon murmured, “I want your glorious cock ramming into my ass till you cum. Then I want to suck you and lick you clean again as I did in the basement until you cum again.”

Richie’s breathing shallowed out and he was at a loss for words or words that would sound coherent, at least. His fingers sought out a patch of skin at the base of Jon’s spine, digging his nails hard into the soft flesh between his waistcoat and leather below leaving a trail of crimson spots, he felt the tremor beneath his fingers as Jon almost purred at the sensation.

 _He sounds like a cat purring,_ Richie thought, _Kitten! I wonder how that sounds out loud? Note to self: try Kitten later. In the meantime, let me see how far I can push my needy little Kitten. Hey! That sounds okay, actually. I could work with that. Jonny will have a bit of animal theme happening but who fuckin’ cares?!_

“So...you want me to fuck you, huh, baby?” Richie said in velvety tones, his breath hot against Jon’s neck below his ear, “Or do you want me to make slow...sweet love to you?”

A whiny little moan, a mewl maybe, escaped from Jon’s parted lips.

“Do I bother to stretch you out? Do I rim that sweet hole with my tongue before I slide my fingers through to that place that makes your legs shake and your toes curl?” he continued.

Richie circled his tongue over Jon’s neck, imitating the words he’d just spoken. He smiled to himself when he felt Jon’s hips buck against his. Richie tightened his arm around Jon’s waist, preparing for the inevitable. Richie quickly scanned the party for anyone who may have been paying attention to them, catching David’s eye. He just winked back when David sent him the questioning eyebrow look.

“Or just slam my dick into you? Either way, I’ll make you...scream for me, baby.”

“Oh fuck…ngh….” Jon panted as his head dropped to one side, “Yes...please, Sir.”

Richie pulled back a little and saw the look on Jon’s face. It was the look he knew so well; the look he got when he was only just holding on to his control, the look he got before he tipped over into oblivion. 

_I wonder…,_ he thought, _I wonder if I can tip him over the edge with just three words?_

He moved slightly to shield Jon from view as he kissed him gently and rolled his own hips against Jon’s. He crooked his finger under Jon’s chin to make him look at him.

“Jonny, look at me,” Richie murmured. He held Jon’s distracted blue gaze as he said seductively, “Come for me.” 

Jon’s eyes went wide in surprise, his gasp swallowed by Richie’s kiss as he shuddered through his release. Jon whimpered into Richie’s mouth, his fingers clutching at the fabric of Richie’s shirt as his hot cream flowed from him and coated the inside of his pants.

Coincidentally, a cheer broke out from the guests at that moment as Courtney brought the massive cake out from the house. 

Richie broke quickly from the kiss and turned his head enough to establish that they weren’t the cause of the celebration.

Turning back to Jon, who had buried his face against Richie’s chest as he pulled himself back together, he asked, “Are you okay? That was so fuckin’ hot, my perfect little Kitten.” 

_Yeah, that works,_ Richie smiled to himself, finally feeling at ease with a suitable term of endearment.

Jon peered up into Richie’s eyes and whimpered, “Yes, Sir.” His nails scratched his lover’s chest and he melted into Richie, eyes softening and he blinked slowly. “I...I like that.” His voice was barely above a whisper and he reached a hand up to hook around Richie’s neck.

“You like that, huh?” Richie smiled softly, “I’m so glad, Kitten.” He leaned down to capture Jon’s lips sweetly as Courtney started her speech. “I love you, Jonny, and I’ll do anything for you.”

“I love you too, Rich,” Jon murmured and snuggled happily into Richie’s steady embrace.

 

Courtney’s voice carried over the crowd, calling for her husband to come forward to cut the cake as the two lovers on the peripheral of the crowd, kissed deeply.

“Before you cut your cake, baby,” Courtney said to Nikki, “I’d like to just say a big thank you to everyone for being here tonight. I know some of you have travelled a long way and your friendship and love mean the world to us.”

“C’mon, baby,” Nikki pestered, “I just want a piece of your sweet cu-...cake!”

Courtney raised her eyebrow at her husband as catcalls and cheers went through the crowd.

“You know I meant cake!” Nikki chuckled and kissed her cheek, “Baby, I’m sorry.”

“Well...I was going to give your final present here and now, but after that-,” she started to say before Nikki cut in.

“Oh c’mon! Please baby, I’ll be good,” Nikki said, “or should I say...please, Mistress Courtney?”

“That’s much better, baby,” she smiled, “now shush your mouth before I gag you.” 

Nikki mimed at locking his mouth and throwing away the key.

“Hmm, should I?” she asked the guests. A hearty roar of amused approval swept over them. Nodding, she smiled and pointed Nikki to a chair beside the table, throne-like in its appearance.

“Could I ask that Gunner, Decker, Storm and Frankie join their dad up here, please? This is a gift for the whole family,” she asked and waited until they were all standing around, Frankie sitting on her father’s lap, a childhood habit she’d never grown out of.

“Nikki, darling,” Courtney started, looking adoringly at her husband, “I thank you for coming into my life. You’ve made my life exciting and colourful...definitely colourful!” She waited for the laughter to die down a little. “You’ve made me see life in unexpected ways which I will cherish for the rest of my days.”

“Your children are the most creative, kind, caring human beings and it’s been my pleasure to watch them grow and become those wonderful people you see before you. I’m so honoured that they’ve accepted me as part of the family. I love each and every one of you as though you’re my own.”

Courtney swiped at her eyes, brushing away a stray tear as she reached into a pocket on her dress, different to the one she had worn earlier, and drew out a long, slim silver box that had been artfully tied with a bow. 

“I’ve been waiting for a long time to be able to present this to you and I hope it brings you as much joy as it does for me, baby,” she said as she handed to Nikki with trembling hands as she leaned down and kissed his bemused face.

Nikki took the box and looked up at Courtney, trying to figure out what she could possibly have got that would affect her so significantly. He shook the box slightly.

“C’mon Dad,” Frankie urged him on, bouncing slightly on his lap. 

“Okay, okay,” Nikki grinned and pulled at the ribbon, draping it over his daughter’s head. 

“What is it?” he said to himself as he opened the lid carefully and peeked inside. He stood abruptly, spilling Frankie to the floor when it registered what he was seeing.

Calls of ‘What is it?’ and ‘Show us Sixx’ filled the air as he took a step toward Courtney and stood in front of her. He glanced down to her belly then back to her eyes, shining with happy tears. “Really?” he whispered and dropped to his knees when she nodded. 

“Happy birthday, Nikki my love,” she murmured to the top of his head.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her belly. She smiled down at him and lovingly threaded her fingers through his hair. A few hopeful, excited squeals came from the females in understanding as Nikki finally stood. 

Decker reached for the box, snatching it out of his dad’s hand and looked inside. With a smile that mirrored his father’s he pulled the pregnancy test out of the box and held it aloft.

“About fuckin’ time!” he yelled, “They’re fuckin’ pregnant!” The roar was like a tidal wave crashing as everyone clambered to give the couple their congratulations. 

Eventually, the cake was cut and it seemed as though the party kicked up a further notch. 

Meanwhile, Richie had lead Jon toward a sectional sofa almost hidden from view of the celebrations. He sat first, pulling Jon onto his lap.

Jon grimaced slightly as he sat but curled in around Richie, laying his head on his shoulder as Richie smoothed his hand slowly up and down Jon’s back.

“So...that was a first for me,” Richie murmured off-handedly as he played with Jon’s left hand, “It’s not every day that I can get you to come in your pants, not to mention in the middle of a party surrounded by our peers.”

“Hmmph,” Jon snorted, “And I haven’t come in my pants since one particularly interesting afternoon behind the library at school.”

Richie chuckled and sighed happily. “This has got to be the most bizarre weekend in my whole life,” he said quietly, “but I wouldn’t change a thing.”

“See?!” Jon grinned, “No take backs; no regrets.” Their grins turned to laughter before Jon groaned and pulled a face when he shifted in Richie’s lap. “I’m going to find the bathroom and clean up a little,” he said, giving Richie a quick kiss before standing, “I’ll be back soon.”

“Okay...Kitten,” Richie winked and watched Jon’s face light up, letting their fingers slide along each other prolonging the contact for as long as possible. 

His eyes followed Jon’s progress through the crowd as he was being hugged, greeted and pulled into small conversations on his way inside. He was so engrossed he didn’t see Nikki approach and launch himself into an adjacent chair.

“Fuck, Sixx!” Richie yelped, jumping a little and spilling some of his drink, “You scared the shit outta me!”

“Having a good time, Sambora?” Nikki grinned looking every bit like the cat that got the cream. 

“Um...yeah. It’s been a blast catching up with people,” he nodded, “Congrats, man, number five, huh? Kids are a blessing, man.”

“Have to agree with you on that,” Nikki replied, “Had the snip after Donna but I wanted to give Courtney a child of her own. It was no easy feat getting whatever swimmers they could outta me, that’s for sure. Can't and won’t be doing it again.”

“I was lucky to get Heather to agree on Ava,” Richie reflected, “I always wanted more but she couldn’t, or rather didn’t want to, take the time out of her career for another baby.” He was still slightly bitter about the whole situation, even to this day.

“Yeah, well, Heather was always an interesting one,” Nikki commented with a wry smile. “Anyway, did you ask him about moving?”

“Uh huh,” he nodded, “He’s coming out here but still gonna keep a base back home. You were right. Your offer sweetened the deal.”

“Good...good,” Nikki said steepling his fingers in front of his face as he contemplated the other man. He shifting in his seat to move closer to Richie, leaning his elbows on his knees and motioned for Richie to come closer. 

Richie moved closer when Nikki’s hand suddenly sprung out to grab his shirt front, hauling him almost nose to nose with each other.

“I’m gonna tell you this once and once only,” Nikki snarled, his voice low and menacing, “You fuck him over again and I will hunt your ass down, d’ya hear me?! I never want to see another person as fuckin’ broken as he was.”

Richie gripped the wrist at his neck hard, holding his anger in check and said, “Unlike some people, I learn from my mistakes the first time around.” He stared down the brunette making sure the not-so-subtle message was received loud and clear, “You don’t have to worry about me leaving him ever again. Do I make myself clear?”

Nikki met Richie’s challenging stare, the muscles in his jaw popping and jumping, before nodding curtly, “As long as we’re on the same page, then everything will go down fine. Truce?” He slowly released the shirt and held it out to shake Richie’s hand.

“Is everything okay here?” Jon appeared at that moment to witness the tense handshake. He moved to Richie’s side and the guitarist slipped his arm around Jon’s legs as he stood beside his chair.

“Just peachy-keen, Pup,” Nikki smiled and nodded, regarding the younger man carefully. 

“Why does it feel like I’ve stepped into an enclosure with scrapping lions looking for a mate,” Jon eyed both men curiously.

“We were just clarifying a few details,” Richie reassured Jon, “about the offer. Ain’t that right, Sixx?”

Nikki stood, drawing himself up to his full height and regality before speaking. 

“So Pup, you’re accepting my offer?”

“Yes! Thank you, Master,” Jon smiled and lowered his head in deference, “It’s a very generous offer.”

“Walk with me for a minute,” Nikki beckoned then pointed to Richie, “You...stay!”

Nikki put his arm around Jon’s shoulder and lead him a few feet away, far enough away from Richie not to be overheard.

“Are you happy, Pup? Do you trust him enough to let him back in your life?” 

“Yes, Master. To both questions,” Jon nodded, “I would never leave my kids if I wasn’t 100% sure of our future together. I would never put them through that.”

Nikki looked closely for any sign of doubt, nodding when he saw clarity in his Pup’s eye.

“And what about my offer?” Nikki asked, “How do you think he will handle your needs and with me continuing to be your Master?”

“I think he’s warming to it,” Jon grinned.

“In fact,” Jon ducked his head in embarrassment, “I just…he ahh...he made me come in my pants while Mistress Courtney was giving you your present.”

Nikki quirked his eyebrow at Jon, “Really?!” he asked with a delighted chuckle.

Jon nodded, a blush flooding his cheeks.

The older man chuckled again and placed a hand either side of his face, kissing him heartily on the cheek.

“I just want you to remember to always call me,” Nikki said turning serious again, “I don’t ever want to see you like you were a couple of months ago, understand me Pup?”

Jon nodded.

“Call me before things start getting outta hand and we can sort something out, yeah?”

“Yes, Master, thank you,” Jon replied.

“Good! Now go enjoy yourself.”

“Oh!” Jon remembered and fished through his pants pocket for the small media card, "I have your present, Master!"

He held it out just as Nikki had done a few months earlier.

“It’s the original,” Jon explained, “I-I want you to have them.”

“I will always treasure that weekend,” he continued, “The clarity you helped me to see with, the life you helped me to live again and the love you helped me to feel, not just for Richie...but for you also.”

“Ahh Jonny,” Nikki said softly as Jon placed the card in the tattooed hands and curled the fingers around it.

“I asked him to marry me,” Jon said with a soft smile toward his Master, his friend, “I couldn’t have done that without your help out of the hole I’d found myself in.”

Nikki crushed him in a bear hug for a long moment and whispered huskily in Jon’s ear, “Good for you, baby. I’m so goddamn fuckin’ proud of you right now.”

Jon buried his face against Nikki’s neck as he fought off his emotions, “Thank you, Nikki.”

Nikki clapped Jon once more on Jon’s back and pulled back. His shiny eyes the only true sign of his high emotions. He cleared his throat and said, “I expect to be kept in the loop, Pup. As soon as your plans are made, you let me know, do you hear me?”

Jon sniffed, swiping at his nose quickly and nodded, “Yes, Sir. You’ll be the second to find out.”

“Not the first, huh?” he asked with a fond smile, already knowing the answer.

Jon turned and looked back at the man he’d known for the greater part of his life, the love of his life then turned back to Nikki and smiled, “I’m never going to make him second place again.”

“Then don’t keep him waiting any longer,” Nikki said. He tuned Jon around and gave him a little shove before Tommy hooked his arm around Nikki’s neck and dragged him back into the party.

“You used to look at me like that, Sixx,” the drummer said offhandedly.

“I thought I still did, baby,” Nikki smiled and slipped his arm around Tommy’s waist as they moved deeper into the crowded party.

Richie stood as Jon approached him. He held out his arms and the younger man moved into them.

“Everything okay, Jonny?” Richie asked.

“Uh huh,” Jon smiled, snuggling closer to Richie’s warmth, “He wanted to know if I was accepting your offers; yours for moving out here with you and his for Funny Farm. I said yes to both.”

“Okay. You’d already said that to him over here. Am I missing something?”

“I also gave the media card back to Nikki,” Jon looked up at Richie, “and told him that I was never putting you second best again.”

“Ah baby,” Richie sighed.

“And….that I proposed,” Jon smiled happily, “I love you, Rich.”

“I love you too, Jon,” Richie said, “more than life itself.”

“So then take me home and show me,” Jon murmured against Richie's lips, “after I’ve showered though. I’m too old to be in leather and dried cum.” He shifted his legs uncomfortably with a grimace.

Richie barked out a laugh and nodded, “C’mon then Kitten. Let’s get you home and cleaned up. I’m not going down on you with sweaty, sticky balls.”

END


End file.
